


Hidden Secrets of One's Past

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon, Doflamingo is a bad guy --duh lol, Humor, I seriously don't know what else to post., Kid saying fuck you, Law's considered a student to be on the watch for - bad, Law's father is Doflamingo, Luffy or Law will have a secret, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Romance, falling in love slowly but at a fast pace?, hidden secrets of one's past, will make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Was the meeting between Luffy and Law mere coincidence or something else? Flashbacks are NOT told in POV's. LawLu Yaoi. Has Killer x Kid and ZoSan. I hope you like it and give it a chance. Rated M to be safe on later chaptersThis was from my fanfiction account, just wanted it here





	1. The Beginning

**Note:** The flashbacks will NOT be in italicize because it will be annoying for me to write it as it would be for readers to read cause some chapters start and end in flashbacks and that there are what I think is more flashbacks than there are present.

I marked flashbacks with **bold.**

"EX. **Flashback.** This is a flashback and it is well written."

 

Law looked onward to the passing scenery of the surrounding mountains that could be viewed from the window on his side of the train. Law watched them with a very black expression as he gripped the bag strap over his shoulder

"Time for a new start" Law sighed out but when a cloud in the shape of someone he knew within the last year came in to vie, Law showed a sign of emotion by biting his lower lip

'...Luffy'

Law had tears form in the corners of his eyes but he shook them off

'No! Stop this! I have to get away period!' Law thought but when the cloud shape's eyes traveled down to the train and grinned, all the memories of that year flooded his mind and wont leave

**Flashback**

Law was walking down the hallways of his high school when someone ran around the corner and right into him

"Ow! Itaiiii!" the boy cried out rubbing his sore head as he sat up. It was only then when he noticed that he was sitting on someone who glared in his way

"Would you watch where you're going, better yet, get the hell off of me, idiot" Law practically yelled and the boy looked down flustered

"Sorry... wait" Luffy said looking up confused and them grinned deeply, "You're Trag-Tralar...Law, right?"

"Trafalgar Law. How the hell do you know that? Fuck, get the fuck off of me right now before I-" Law threatened getting angrier that this idiot was STILL on top off him. He was cut off, however, from someone pulling him off.

"Oi, Lu. You don't want to gain enemies on the first day here do you?" The man with green hair asked, still holding a pouting Luffy by the color of his red tank-top. Luffy whined out a 'no' to the green haired man's question.

He sighed and turned to Law who was getting up, "Trafalgar Law... nice to... uh, meet you. Sorry about Luffy here, I'm Roronoa Zoro"

"How do you two know my name? Both of you better answer now if you don't want to wake up tomorrow missing a limb."

Luffy looked to Zoro and Zoro sighed, "We know your name because our old school gave us a list of people to avoid when transferring over here. Includes picture and all. Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kidd, Killer, some others I can't remember... oh and Perona" Zoro said with a slight shiver and Luffy grinned not trying to laugh and Law looked surprised

"They really made a list?" Law asked and as Zoro nodded he smirked, "Wait until I tell the others... though why did they put Perona's name on it? She's annoying sure, but not as bad as the rest"

Luffy chuckled and looked to Zoro to see what he was going to say to that.

"Who knows? We didn't make the list" Zoro said and sighed and pointed to Luffy, "But it's up to this one to go out of the way and directly look for the people on the list"

Luffy puffed out his cheeks, "How boring would it be not to meet these people?"

"Well, I guess you found me then" Law said with a smirk as Zoro glared at Luffy. Then an orange haired lady ran towards them

"Oi! Luffy, Zoro! There you are! We are needed at the-" She started but saw Law and looked shocked

"Is that?" Nami asked and Zoro grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear, "Oh" Nami said growing angry and hit Luffy and Zoro on the head

"Do you HAVE any idea how complicated things will be now!?"

"Sorry Nami" Luffy and Zoro said in unison like they have done it many times before and Nami sighed

"Whatever" Nami said holding her hand to her head, mumbling something, before turning to Law with a tense smile, "Well, I guess it's nice to meet you Law, I'm Nami" she said and turned to Luffy, "I'll deal with you two later, We are needed right now at the school's office"

"But I want to stay here!" Luffy whined and Zoro looked to him with the harsh 'no' look. Law watched them leave, Luffy looking like someone killed his puppy and sighed

"Well that was weird"

**End of Flashback**

Law let out a shaky sigh as a tear ran down his cheek. He knew something was off when they met. Fuck! Why couldn't they just told him before anything ever happened? Law's lips curled up in a dull smile as his eyes portrayed a devastated look as more memories came back

**Flashback**

Law was sitting in class when he saw the door open and the two guts he recently ran into, literally, came in

"Please tell me this is the right room" Luffy said as the two looked somewhat out of breath. Luffy looked slightly amused when Zoro had a scowl on his face. Maybe they got lost on the first day? Perfectly understandable, especially with the labyrinth of this high school.

"Class, these are your new classmates after what happened. Now take your seats" she said harshly and Law rolled his eyes. This lady's a real trip. That was how she was ever since he, Kid and Killer stared this school a couple of years ago. Well at least there was seats available unlike last time. One was located right next to Law and a couple in the back. Law watched as Luffy begged Zoro for something and Zoro was refusing until Luffy's persistence paid off. Zoro walked to the back seat as Luffy happily claimed his seat next to Law.

"Hey Traffy"

"Hey" Law said not really paying attention

"You want to be friends?" Luffy asked with a big grin and Law smirked

"If you really read your little list about us, you must know my answer"

"Luffy smiled, "Then I will not give up. We will be friends, you'll see"

Law looked to Luffy and saw the confidence within those black eyes and smiled. Wait... what? What the hell was that? Why did he smile? Law never smiles for anything. A smirk here and there, and a possible grin, but never a smile. What the hell is this weird feeling?

During class, Luffy was getting bored so he turned to Law

"You know once I-" Luffy started when a rolled up ball of paper was thrown at the back of his head. Luffy turned around to see Zoro glare at him as if he was saying, 'Don't you dare'. Luffy sighed and turned to Law

"Well anyways, so uh-"

"I really don't give a damn. Our parents are paying for us to be in school to learn, to get good jobs. I would rather do that then good off and wasting their money" Law said quietly no one but Luffy heard him and Luffy smiled and shrugged

"Ah, you're right" Luffy said respecting Law's wishes and was quiet throughout the rest of class. Law glanced at Luffy, who kept looking like he wanted to say something. Law gad to admit that he respected that.

When class ended, everyone but Law, Luffy and Zoro left. Law was always the last one out with every class. While packing his things, Law saw Luffy grinning at him

"What?" Law asked putting his things in his backpack and zipping it up

"So Do you want to be friends?" Luffy asked like being quiet when Law asked would be enough and Law rolled his eyes and put his backpack on

" Hell no. Do you think one measly little thing would work just like that?" Law asked irritated as Zoro walked to them both and Luffy looked to the side

"Well because...anyways" Luffy started and looked to Law with a big toothy grin, "How about showing us around the school?"

"Luffy I don't think-" Zoro started and Luffy looked to him with a look Zoro knew

"We got lost because of you. Don't you think we need a tour or something?" Luffy asked and as Zoro glared at him, he turned to Law with a happy grin, "So how about it Traffy?"

"In case you didn't know, it's lunch. The hell I'm not risking not eating my lunch to show some new students I don't even know around" Law said about to leave

"Please? Like you said we're new" Luffy said with an adorable pout and Zoro stepped forward when Law was about to protest

"You don't have any clue who Luffy is" Zoro said and saw Law roll his eyes in the 'Well no duh' way and sighed, "This guy's so persistent that he will get his way eventually. Do us all a favor and show us around. Less of a headache"

Law sighed out and looked to Luffy who was still pouting as his eyes did show persistence. This made him have another strong urge to smile, but his will power was stronger. It did leave the mind-boggling question of 'What the hell is with him today?'

"Since I'm not a fan of headaches, it seems I don't have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" Law said and Luffy hugged him and Law froze

"Yay! You're the best!"

"Let go of me right now if you know what's good for you" Law said in a harsh threatening tone and Luffy get go, but not with a scared look, but a happy one.

"Is there any place, you know, where one could go alone?" Luffy asked and Law looked at him with a raised brow

"Why?" He asked in suspicion and Zoro chuckled

"Sorry for Luffy, he says the first thing to come to his mind. He meant all of us, our friends included, are extremely cautious when it comes to new people" Zoro said

"Says the people who go out of the way to meet people on your list" Law said and Zoro rolled his eyes

"Luffy is actually more cautious than you think." Zoro said looking to Luffy, "I _wonder_ why he wanted to meet the list" he said and Luffy grinned sheepishly

"So you're sort of like me." Law said sighing, "How many more friends do you have?"

"7" Zoro said and Luffy chuckled at seeing the caution flicker in Law's eyes

"But you met Nami earlier. And Franky Brook and Chopper are back at the sh-" Luffy started when Zoro elbowed him, "Our shitty house, shishishi... that only leaves you to meet Sanji, Usopp, Robin"

"Only 4 more..."

"Yeah" Luffy said looking to Law, "That OK?"

Law nodded, "I know I'm going to regret this"

"Shishishi" Luffy said and Law had to admit that he had a really unique laugh, "Come on! Let's go already!"

Zoro looked to Law who sighed and showed them the way. Zoro let out a soft sigh and messaged their friends to meet them there

"Hey Zoro, got your message, this is a nice-" a curly black haired man said looking around the roof until he saw Law and froze, "Wh-what the hell is he doing here!?" he asked pointing to Law

Luffy smiled at Law, "Don't worry about Usopp, he's pretty much a coward with a whole bunch of fun stuff"

"None Taken" Law said feeling the urge to smile at the end of Luffy's statement and was slightly flustered by it as well. Zoro took the very nervous cowardly man over to the other side of the roof. Law saw them talk about something he could obviously not hear, but the look on Usopp's face was that of concern when agreeing with Zoro. Must be about their so called reputation and the list

Soon, the rest of their friends came walking in, not being as shocked or afraid like Usopp since Usopp sent a text about what Zoro forgot to mention. Law's going to be here

"Hi, you must be Trafalgar Law, we read so much about you. It's interesting that you agreed with showing us this place of yours. From what we read, none of you on the list would never agree to show new students around" the black haired lady said holding out her hand, "You can call me Nico Robin, or Robin"

When Law shook her hand, the redhead stood up, "Robin's right, based on the list, we thought you would at the least ignore us" Nami said and Law shrugged

"Well your green haired friend told that it would be a headache waiting to happen if you oppose him" Law said pointing to the grinning Luffy and Nami swear-dropped and smiled irritatedly

"Well... that one is true" Nami said and the blonde, with a cigarette walked to Law and put a had on his shoulder

"I'm Sanji, and I really hope that this idiot didn't cause any direction trouble" Sanji said pointing to Zoro and Zoro growled

"Trying to start something shitty cook!?" Zoro yelled and Sanji glared at him

"How can I start something with someone who obviously gets lost before the fight even begins?"

Zoro gritted his teeth, "If I only had my swords"

"Like you could! I can kick your ass even before you draw your overly long pocket knives!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled and Sanji and Zoro looked to Nami who was really pissed off. Right then, when Law asked a question Zoro and Sanji knew instantly why Nami was mad. They did go too far.

"So does that mean you're a kicker cook and a swordsman?"

"Uh... well, yes. I work as a part time cook a town or so away from here under my foster father who taught me how to use my legs and feet in defense and offense when it comes to fighting" Sanji said and looked to Zoro and shrugged discretely

"And I work part time at a private doujo that only teach the different ways of the sword"

Law smirked, even though he wanted to watch them fight, "That's... interesting"

"...Yeah" Sanji said and Law got a call from his friend, Kid

"Hey... right, be right- OK, I said OK! I'll be right there, Jesus-fucking-christ!" Law said hanging up, "Well it seems you guys have it together here" 'and are too interesting and for some odd reason I want to know them better... wait what?' Law thought and coughed out, "Well, my friend's freaking out, I have to get going"

"Aww..." Luffy pouted then grinned, "You should hang out with us more sometime. You really have not lived until you tried Sanji's cooking"

Law smirked, "Might take you up on that offer" he said leaving

Nami walked to Luffy and hit him on the head hard, "Can you NOT make this any more complicated!?"

"But Nami I-" Luffy said rubbing his head and Zoro walked to him

"For once I agree with Nami, we should not associate ourselves with him"

"ZORO!"

"Luffy. They are right. We know nothing of this Law. It's more on the risky side if we continue to interact with him" Robin said and Luffy looked to her

"But that's not-!"

"It isn't safe" Usopp said and Luffy growled

"Why the hell are you all gaining up on me like that!? That's not fair and I don't care what you say... I like him! You can't stop me from-"

"We know we can't, so you if you can make him, you can be friends with him" Sanji said when lighting up a cigarette and Nami and Usopp were both looking like they were about to complain and Luffy looked way too excided

"But" Sanji said and lifted his cigarette from his mouth and pointed that had to Luffy, "Under no circumstance are you to get too attached to him, we can not have that happen. Period"

Luffy was silent and looked off to the side where no one was and Sanji glared and sighed

"Well I guess you don't want to see him at all" Sanji said and Luffy looked to him panicked

"Alright!" Luffy said quickly and Nami sighed

"We mean it Luffy. We do not need nor want to be more than mere acquaintances" Nami said and hand gestured over to Robin, "Robin's right, it's just too risky

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy huffed out and walked to the raised edge of the roof over-viewing the whole town and smiled, "Can't believe we actually met Law"

Zoro walked to him and nodded, "Met because of a stupid list"

Luffy looked to Zoro and grinned, "Shishishi, why don't we meet the rest listed then?"

Zoro looked to Luffy and laughed. Sanji and Robin were chuckling as Nami and Usopp were yelling about how that wasn't funny at all/ Unknown to them, Law was still near the door, not being seen. Law smirked and began descending the stares

"Nice you see that we have such a reputation here at this shitty school" he said before leaving to find his friends, Killer and Kid.

**END of THE BEGINNING**


	2. Sleep's The Issue?

**flashback** this is a flashback **end of flashback**

"talking"

'thinking'

_group italicize in beginning is the end of the previous chapter_

NOW ONWARDS XD

 

 

_"We mean it Luffy. We do not need nor want to be more than mere acquaintances" Nami said and hand gestured over to Robin, "Robin's right, it's just too risky_

_"ALRIGHT!" Luffy huffed out and walked to the raised edge of the roof over-viewing the whole town and smiled, "Can't believe we actually met Law"_

_Zoro walked to him and nodded, "Met because of a stupid list"_

_Luffy looked to Zoro and grinned, "Shishishi, why don't we meet the rest listed then?"_

_Zoro looked to Luffy and laughed. Sanji and Robin were chuckling as Nami and Usopp were yelling about how that wasn't funny at all/ Unknown to them, Law was still near the door, not being seen. Law smirked and began descending the stares_

_"Nice you see that we have such a reputation here at this shitty school" he said before leaving to find his friends, Killer and Kid._

**Flashback Continued**

Law went over to where his friends were sitting at their usual lunch table. They were the only ones at the table as to be expected. If they were bad enough to make another school to tell others to stay away, then the people here would stay clear from them. There were other small groups like them around too, possibly listed near the top cause they were worse then Law, Kid and Killer

"Trafalgar, finally you get your shitty ass here! Where the fuck were you?" Kid asked and Law looked to him and smirked

"Well the new students were pestering me to show them around" Law said and Kid and Killer looked at him confused

"Wait... run that by us again?" Killer asked eating his grease with some pizza the school was serving that day

"The new students from second class wanted to look around" Law said and the two still looked concerned, "I know, I know it's not like me at all to show anyone around anywhere, but they were persistent as hell"

Kid shrugged and took a bite of his food, "Whatever you say buddy"

"So what made you miss me so much when you yelled for me over the phone?" Law asked and Kid smirked

"Us _miss_ you, on your life!" Kid said and Killer sighed

" _What_ he means is we have that big ass science project that we need to finish before our last class" killer said and Law looked shocked

"Fuck. how did I forget that?" Law asked and took a bite of the food he bought and threw it away, "Ready when you fuckers are"

"You're not eating that?" Kid asked and Law made a face

"It's in the trash, why would I? By all means go dig through the trash if you want to eat it, I won't stop you"

Kid had an anger mark appear, "Literal bastard, why buy food when you're only going to take one bite and throw it away?"

"Appetite's gone after looking at that disgusting abomination combination you call your lunch" Law said to Kid

"It's a sandwich and it's good! Plus it's a lot healthier than the shit Killer's eating" Kid said and Killer shrugged

"He's right"

Law huffed, "Bread is the worst invention mankind had ever came up with or even thought up. It's disgusting and only brainless shits eat that stuff"

"But I'm eating it" Kid said and Law smirked

"I rest my case" Law said and Kid got it and growled

"That's fucking it!" he looked like he was about to throw the rest of his sandwich at Law's face. Yet the evil glint in his eye stated he wanted to shove it down Law's throat causing Law to glare

"Don't you fucking dare" he hissed with such threat that Kid raising a fist instead. They were about to go at it when Killer stopped them

"Stop this you idiots" Killer said, "We really need to finish the project, not get suspended like last time. No, next time they'll expel us"

"Right" Kid grumbled out as Law huffed in annoyance making Killer smirk

"Well at least Law's back to his normal shitty self" Killer said getting up starting to walk and Kid followed

"Well you have a point" Kid said and Law growled

"My normality isn't shitty assholes!" Law called out and ran after them. Law was walking behind Kid and Killer not really paying attention to their conversations as he had other shit on his mind. Was he acting differently? If so was he back to normal? Was this because of the new Kids? He never did talk to any new kids... he even beat one new kid up for looking at them with a weird look once. So why did he enjoy meeting and showing these new students around? Fuck, why was he even thinking about them let alone enjoying something he despised not even 5 days ago? Well one thing's for sure, out of all those thoughts and questions, Law was sure as hell not going to talk to them anymore after today.

So why does he keep thinking about them, about Luffy? Why does he want to go against his normal self and want to see them more? He just doesn't understand! With his inner turmoil, Law was calm outside as his friends and him went into a room to finish a project.

For the rest of the day, Law noticed that he only had a couple of classes with Luffy. With his history class was second period, right before lunch also had Robin. She had some thing to do during the time of the class to get everything prepared for her and her friends' schooling. Then there was the last class, where he had it with Luffy and Nami.

During the last class, Nami wasn't there as she had to go home to help out with a few stupid things with her other friends. That only let Law and Luffy in the back of the room, and of course sitting next to each other.

"Hey Traffy" Luffy said and since his friends weren't there he decided to ask, "do you want to hang out after school?"

"No"

"what, why?" Luffy said pouting

"Just because I showed you around doesn't quite make us friends nor mean I would ever want to hang out with you"

"But..." Luffy said and smirked as something popped in his mind, "But you did say you would try Sanji's cooking"

Law looked to him and shook his head, grinning slightly, "Touché, maybe next time, ne?"

"Yay!"

Law then glared at Luffy, "Shut the hell up. Do you want to disrupt class?"

"Oh... right, sorry" Luffy said as if he just realized he was in class. Law rolled his eyes and turned his sight back to the front of the room and noticed that everyone in class was looking towards him and Luffy

the teacher coughed awkwardly and in a firm voice, "Do not talk in class, you know better than that Trafalgar"

Law huffed, and of course Luffy wouldn't get into trouble. Must be nice to be new.

"Sorry" Law said looking to see Killer, in front, looking at him with concern and confusion.

Law already knows he isn't acting himself today at all but -

Law got a text from killer that read, 'you feeling ok?' and decided to text back 'yeah why?' with a confused look himself

\- but why was Killer looking so concerned for him? He was just talking to someone. That's all it was. He wasn't antisocial. Law saw Kid still looked concerned but shrugged it off when Killer didn't respond because the teacher was on him from texting in class. Law looked to Luffy, who was more unusually quiet. He looked embarrassed and something else Law couldn't quite make out.

After class Luffy was about to leave

"Hey" Law called out, "what about hanging out?" he had to ask since this was the guy who gave people headaches to do what he wants to do. For all Law knows, Luffy was to stubborn to give up on anything.

"Well I... uh" Luffy said glancing around nervously, "I forgot I have some things to do... I need to leave, see you later Traffy" Luffy said leaving quickly after Law said he would see him tomorrow.

Law turned to Killer, who looked more concerned than before, "What's up Killer?"

"..." Killer just stared

"Killer, earth to fuckface?"

Killer shook his head, "Nothing... it's nothing. I have to get home and do shitty chores"

Law nodded understanding, "Don't over do it like last time. Your shitty asshole of a father looked for the things you missed and-"

"I know" Killer said leaving to the door and stopped to turn back to Law, "Law? Get some sleep tonight. You seem tired and... out of it"

Law shrugged, the circles under his eyes were darker than normal, "You're probably right; I took an all nighter studying for the entrance exam to the Thriller Bark University, next year

Killer grinned, "always wanting to be a doctor"

"Fuck that. Surgeon is the correct term. I want to slice people up and perform surgery rather than those shitty assholes that come in for a check up because "Oh I'm sick, get me medicine I could easily get behind the counter but I'm a pussy and rather get a professional's advice'" Law said

Killer laughed, "I know, just relax. You've been studying ever since we were little, you'll do fine."

"Yeah, just need to know more than I did before you know. But I'll get some sleep. I'll go to bed earlier tonight. See your shitty ass tomorrow"

Killer huffed and smirked, "By shitty, you mean awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah get home before your dad goes ape shit on you again."

Killer had wide eyes, "fuck I forgot, see ya!" he said running out of the door and Law watched Killer leave. Was killer right? was he just tired enough to go talk and interact with all the new students, not like he had before?

Law decided to go home and go to sleep a few hours before his usual time just to see if the lack of sleep was the cause of talking to Luffy and the rest... even getting into trouble with the school by accident. Tomorrow, he will be his normal self and not be nice to these people. The list was obviously made for a reason and Law was not going to let that reputation go down the shitter

Law laid on his bed smirking, with one hand behind his head thinking of tomorrow.

"Sorry kid, today was not like me at all. Tomorrow you'll see exactly why my name was placed on that list"

Law said thinking of ways he could make his statement true. Law grinned excited for tomorrow that he forced himself to sleep. He was going to show Luffy just how bad he was.

**The end of Sleep's The Issue?**


	3. Don't Say 'Fuck You' to Killer

 

**_Previously_ **

_Law decided to go home and go to sleep a few hours before his usual time just to see if the lack of sleep was the cause of talking to Luffy and the rest... even getting into trouble with the school by accident. Tomorrow, he will be his normal self and not be nice to these people. The list was obviously made for a reason and Law was not going to let that reputation go down the shitter_

_Law laid on his bed smirking, with one hand behind his head thinking of tomorrow._

_"Sorry kid, today was not like me at all. Tomorrow you'll see exactly why my name was placed on that list"_

_Law said thinking of ways he could make his statement true. Law grinned excited for tomorrow that he forced himself to sleep. He was going to show Luffy just how bad he was._

**Flashback Continued**

The morning came and Law was sitting in his history class, the period he shares with Luffy and Law. He kept staring at the door excitedly. He was so excited that he would finally be him normal cold self and teach the kid to not mess with the people that people warned him about

"You sure look excited" someone said and Law looked to the side to see Kid sitting right next to him in a 'I'm so cool' way and big smirk, "Killer mentioned you needed sleep or something, did you get any?"

"Yeah"

Killer laughed, "So unlike you to actually listen to us and miss a day of your absolutely appalling studying schedule"

Law glared, "Do you blame me?" he asked as he knew Kid knew what he meant and smirked, "But thanks for reminding me, I am a day behind thanks to your boyfriend. Tell him fuck you for me"

"Hell no"

"Wasn't a question" Law simply put and Kid glared sitting up and pointed a finger at Law

"And it's my fault that you went and listened to him? You know full fucking well what would happen if I ever say that to him even if it was for someone else" Kid said and all Law did was lean back with his arms behind his head and smirk

"Aww you should show your love more love that that Eustace, That's just plain cold even for me"

"He is not my boyfriend! We aren't going out and I certainly do not love him!" Kid yelled and Law looked to him with a blank face but his eyes smirked

"Says the guy who gets turned on faster than the speed of light when he kisses you"

Kid turned beet red, "Fu-"

Killer walked in and was behind Kid and leaned in to his ear and gave it a slight lick, "Oh? What were you going to say Kid-Chan?"

Kid blushed, "N-nothing and DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Law smirked, "Sounded like a 'Fuck you' to me Killer" Law said and Kid turned to Law and growled

"Fuck you!" Kid said and had wide eyes as he turned to see the familiar change in Killer's eyes. Backing up because Killer was advancing on him with a husky smirk, Kid put his hands up in defense

"N-no Killer, I said that to Law not you. It doesn't count!" Kid said quickly and Killer let out a deep chuckle and grabbed is wrists and pushed him up on the wall. With his free hand, he forced Kid to look at him, gently.

"You should know Kid, it doesn't matter who you say it to, if I hear it" Killer said and bit Kid's ear and Kid was trying to push Killer back at no avail.

"K-Killer, we shouldn't do this! Not at-" Kid started and Killer went straight for his neck and sucked on it as hard as he could. Kid tensed, "SCHOOL!"

Killer backed up with a satisfied smile, "Well class is about to start, so I'll see you at the cafeteria Sweetheart"

"F- Shut the hell up!" Kid said blushing and Killer chuckled and kissed his forehead

"We're not done here Kid. We will finish this later" Killer said giving one last kiss on his cheek before leaving

Kid groaned and saw that Law was smirking at him and growled, "Wipe that damn smirk off of your damn face, Trafalgar!"

Law shook his head, "You should not have worn a tank top today. Killer did not go easy on your neck"

"WHAT!?" Kid yelled and grabbed his camera phone and used the inside camera to see a large deep dark hickey on his neck, "FUCK! KILLER!"

Law laughed, "I can't wait for class! The teacher is going to through a fucking fit!"

Kid blushed and whacked his head down on the desk, "Fuck my life. Why am I cursed with such assholes as friends...?"

Law smirked, "If by 'cursed' you mean 'blessed' then yes you are"

"Just shut up Trafalgar"

"Is the little wittle bitty Kid-" Law began to tease and looked forward to see everyone pour into the class and tensed up and grinned, "Oh shit"

"What?" Kid asked knowing Law would never stop a tease and looked forward and froze deeply, "Fuck what is-!?"

"Shut the fuck up. Your instructor was suddenly not able to come in today, so they called me in to baby sit you shits" the man said and everyone was still chit-chatting away and the man in front of the class lit two cigars and growled, "Sit down you ungrateful brats!"

Kid turned to Law for help mouthing out the words, 'Keep him away from me'

Law nodded and turned front and leaned back, "Hey Smoker!"

"That's Chaser-Sensei to you Trafalgar" he gritted out in pure anger and Law chose to ignore that comment

"So Smoker, when we last had the amazing privilege to learn from you-" Law said hoping he put enough sarcasm to reach the front of the room, "-What was your policy on the physical relations of 2 or more people during school hours?" Law asked and Kid glared at him and put a hand to his neck immediately

Why do you?" Smoker asked and turned to Kid to see how he was nervous and flushed with his hand suspiciously on his neck "Oh. Kid remove your hand from your neck"

"Fuck no"

"Remove it now, the last time I'm asking" he said angry and Kid growled

"I like my hand here! there is no rules against it!" Kid said and Smoker growled

"There is if you're hiding something" Smoker said as he walked to him. Smoker then grabbed his wrist and began pulling it away. Kid fought back and pulled back

"What the fuck asshole!? This is abuse! Harassment! HARASSMENT! I'll sue your ass for all it's worth!" Kid said as Smoker pulled his arm away revealing a deep hickey like bruise causing Kid to blush slightly

"Looks quite new" Smoker said poking it and kid winced in slight pain causing him to smirk, "And painful. Kid go straight to the principle's office"

Kid glared at Law, who smirked and Smoker growled

"Get your shit and leave NOW!"

Kid grabbed his things and continued to glare at Law as he walked to the exit, "Fuck you Law"

"Remember, don't say that to Killer!" Law warned helpfully earning a middle finger from Killer. Law's smirk quickly disappeared when he realized Luffy nor Zoro were in class.

Law sighed a few minutes after Kid left, he was already bored and his plan was falling apart since the key ingredient to it isn't even here, 'Well there goes my pans to demonstrate the real me. I wonder if they would go to the roof during lunch. I guess it won't hurt to look'

"TRAFALGAR!"

Law blinked, looking to the front from the side when he was deep in thought. He saw Smoker angrily staring at him

"Would you kindly pay attention?" he asked in an angry harsh tone and Law smirked and leaned his head on his hand

" _Gee_ I would _love_ to Smoker, but I physically can't. I can not stand your horrifyingly boring ass teaching style" Law said and Smoker glared

"Ha. Ha. Cute Trafalgar, real cute. Now answer my damn question"

"1947"

"Correct" Smoker said grumbling because he could not get Law into trouble and it aches him not to... ever since the first time he met him. Law knew Smoker wanted him to get into trouble but it's hard to do it with a student that actually knows these things from studying all the time.

"Wipe that damn smirk off of your shitty face Trafalgar. Don't get lost in your damn mind, thinking of god knows what goes in the mind of a disobedient rule breaker"

"I think you mean to say Delinquent Smoker-Chan. But how can I be when I'm actually torturing myself by having to learn from you?"

"Shut up!"

"I think you should. After all I was not the one who disrupted class, you were. You sit here arguing with a student instead of teaching the other students. How juvenile" Law said with a smirk because he got Smoker angry and to top that off, "Also physically assaulting a student because you're jealous that he got what you can't, a long neck make-out"

"THAT'S IT! GET YOUR ASS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!"

Law grabbed his things and smirked, "What I wanted, not to be in here with a raging maniac"

"GET OUT!"

Law walked to the door and smirked at Smoker before heading down the hallways. Instead of walking to the principal's office, Law went up to the roof. No one was up here, like he expected, it was during school hours, after all. Tossing his things down, he sat near the wall and leaned against it. The cool breeze eased Law's eyes shut

'This feels nice' He thought before falling asleep

"Traffy? Traffy? Traffy?"

Law groaned and snapped awake, "Huh? What?"

Law then saw Luffy so close to where their noses were almost touching, "FUCK!"

Luffy backed up and got a glare from Law, "Don't fucking wake someone up like that you idiot!"

"Shishishi, sorry. What are you doing here?"

Law looked at him like he was crazy, "I showed you this place and you _ask_ me what _I'm_ doing here? Why are you here?"

Luffy shot his tongue out, "I asked first meanie"

Law huffed, "Got in trouble with a shitty teacher and went up here instead of the principal's office"

Luffy Laughed, "That does sound like something you would do"

"Why are you here and not in class?"

"Class? But lunch's almost over" Luffy said in confusion and Law sat up and grabbed his phone and saw that it was 10 minutes until the beginning of his third class"

"Shit." Law rubbed his head, "I did not plan to sleep that long"

"Class is about to begin" Luffy chimed in helpfully and Law snapped

"I know that you moron!" Law snapped and sighed, "Shit... sorry I snapped..."

Luffy shook his head with a grin, "Nah don't worry about that. I'm used to it. Nami, Ace, grandpa... well almost everyone I meet snap at me"

Law looked at Luffy and huffed with a shake of his head, "That's..."

"Shishishi, I know, Weird"

Law couldn't help but let a small smile out, "I was gonna say something else, but yeah, let's go with that" he said getting up and about to head for class

"What about lunch?" Luffy asked to get his attention and Law shrugged

"Well it's not the first time I went hungry."

"NO!"

Law turned around obviously stunned by the random outburst from the boy in the straw hat and saw him fuming, "What's wrong with you?"

"You can't go hungry. There's a few things that I hate. One of them is when people don't eat. You need to eat something"

"What? If you haven't noticed, there is no fucking time to go the cafeteria and order food and eat it before class starts you moron" Law said getting irritated with the kid and saw the kid smile, "What?"

"That's why I'm giving this to you" Luffy said giving Law a tin of hot food, "Sanji made two of them for me. I already ate the first one, so you can have it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course! Shishishi, you're not allowed to go hungry with me around!"

Law chuckled at Luffy's comment and took the tin and smiled when he saw Luffy grin he couldn't help but smile, "Thanks"

Law opened the lid and sniffed the food and the smell, god the smell, made his mouth water. It was heaven in the form of food. Luffy saw this and grinned

"Smells good right? Well enjoy and I'll see you later. Sanji will be thrilled to know someone else likes his cooking" Luffy said leaving to the door and stopped as he heard Law speak

"And just how do you know I would like it?"

Luffy turned around to see a smirking Law and looked shocked and then smiled, "Because I saw the smell get to you. And no one could turn Sanji's cooking down. Not even Zoro" Luffy said, "Well I have to go, enjoy"

"Wait. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Luffy said

"Why do you wear that straw hat?" Law asked and Luffy smiled and took it off to look at it

"My role model gave it to me when I was just a kid. I promised to give it back to him when the time comes but I haven't seen him since..." Luffy said and sighed, "Well he's out there somewhere. I just have to find him"

"Oh, so you'll always wear it?" Law asked and Luffy nodded

"I would beat the shit out of the people who dare touch it or ruin it in any way" Luffy said and Law smirked

"Mugiwara"

Luffy froze and looked to Law, "What?"

"Mugiwara means straw hat. I sort of dislike calling people by their names and calling you Monkey would be weird. So you're going to be Mugiwara"

Luffy thought about it and let out a small laugh and smiled, "I'll like that very much! Eat up and don't be hungry, see you around Traffy~!"

Law saw Luffy leave and looked to the food and sighed, 'Well so much for the plan. Am I going crazy?' Law asked himself as he found himself still looking at the food and in that moment his heart thumped.

'This is... the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me' Law thought taking a bite of food and his knees almost buckled

"Fuck, this is delicious" Law said as all the different flavors of meats, vegetables, spices and seasonings were combined in such a way that made his taste buds want to scream out until he got more or else he would murder for it.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING** _

"Shit class has started!" Law said quickly grabbing his things and ran to class before the late bell rang and took out the food and started eating. Killer, seated next to Law, saw him eat and looked like he was in heaven

"So, Law, what are you eating?" Killer asked as it looked really good

"Food" Law said eating more and Killer growled

"Bastard. Why didn't you guys eat at lunch? I was lonely without you or Kid around!" Killer whined slightly and Law smirked

"Well thanks to that massive hickey you gave Kid and Smoker being our substitute with his policies on anything above pg at school, kid got sent to the principal's office"

Killer smirked, "Well it was his fault for saying 'fuck you' around me"

Law chuckled before taking another bite of food and let out a satisfied noise, "I actually agree with you on this. Kid says he isn't in love with you, but not even Kid is stupid enough to keep continuing to say that unless he absolutely is ok with it"

"Please say that to him I dare you, he ran away in a fit of rage when I said that and haven't heard from him for 3 weeks"

"No" Law said eating more and pointed the fork to Killer, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to say that to Kid? He'll try to kill me Mr. I'm Kid's boyfriend"

Killer smirked, "True", Killer looked to Law and sighed, "Why are you eating in class again?"

"Well, like Kid, I got in trouble with Smoker. I went to the roof instead of the principal's office since you would know what would happen the next time I do, dad will freak out"

"Right. But that doesn't mean you would skip lunch, so not like you"

"It does if I fell asleep and got woken up right before class started"

"And how did you get the food?" Killer asked and Law smirked

"Mugiwara-ya woke me up. He gave me the food" Law said eating more and Killer looked confused

"Mugiwara? Who?"

Law looked to Killer and sighed, "You know, the new kid"

Killer had wide eyes and smiled slightly, "Fuck you bastard. I had to buy my food"

Law smirked, "Get in trouble like me and you might be as lucky as me" he said eating more, "Damn this is delicious"

"Can I try?" Killer asked reaching towards the food and Law smacked the hand away

"Hell no. All mine" Law said strictly and Killer groaned

"Come on please? It smells so good!"

"Fuck you. No way am I giving you any. Mugiwara-ya gave this to me because I had nothing to eat. Can't possibly waste this mouthwatering heavenly meal on a person who already ate today"

Killer groaned, "That's not fair"

"Life's not fair" Law said sticking his tongue out at Killer before getting called out by the teacher, Tashigi

"Uh... Trafalgar, why are you eating in my class?" Tashigi asked nervously as she was adorable and hates conflict in her class

"I didn't have breakfast or lunch. I'm eating because I am really hungry" Law said and Tashigi nodded and let him finish the food.

~ _Secretsofonespast_ _Secretsofonespast_ _Secretsofonespast_ _Secretsofonespast_ _Secretsofonespast_ _Secretsofonespast~_

The rest of the day, Law and Killer were walking to go outside

"Will you shut up already!" Law said irritated. Killer had not stopped complaining about Law not sharing his food with him

"But the smell! God just thinking about it makes me hungry!"

"Shut up!" Law said as they left the building and ran into Kid down the street

"What's up?" Kid asked seeing Killer irritated as well as Law, "What happened to you guys?"

"Kid control your out of control compulsive overeating boyfriend!" Law growled and Kid looked angry

"I'm not his boyfriend!" Kid yelled at first and looked confused, "Over eating? Killer? He barely eats anything"

"He ate three pizzas by himself once" Law said and Kid shrugged

"I can eat 6" Kid said, "What happened?"

"He wouldn't share his food" Killer groaned out and almost whined, "It smelled soooo good Law, you could've given me a taste!"

Law growled, "SHUT UP!"

"Food? At the school?"

Killer shook his head, "No, he got it free from someone he calls Mugiwara"

"Free? Damn who's stupid enough to give us anything for free?" Kid asked and laughed, "You're lucky Law"

"I'll say" Killer mumbled as Kid looked to Law who was lost in thought

'That's right... Mugiwara-ya did give it to me for free. Why though? Why wasn't he there. Now that I think about it, none of his friends were there either"

"TRAFALGAR!" _Whack_

"Fuck!" Law grabbed his head and looked to Kid who hit him on the head with a pipe they found walking towards Killer's house, "The fuck Kid!?"

"Kid smirked and held the pipe over his right shoulder, "You try to talk to someone so deep in their damn mind that they don't even realize a fucking thing around them!"

Law rubbed his head and smirked, "You try listening to someone who's so boring that you rather get trapped in your head then listen to their bullshit"

Kid growled, "Why you!"

"Kid, before this starts. You owe me something" Killer said and Kid dropped the pipe he hand and smiled nervously

"Well bye!" Kid said about to run away

"Nah uh" Killer said grabbing Kid's retreating arm, "We have some unfinished business from this morning" he said huskily and pulled Kid towards him and bit his ear

"K-Killer. Seriously, not here" Kid said blushing, "Fuck, not anywhere!"

"Why's That?" the blonde asked licking the shell of Kid's ear

"You fucking got me in trouble today! I have 5 weeks of detention coming up next fucking week!"

"You know you liked it"

"Fuck no I didn't"

"You liked it. Your body reacts so well" Killer said licking his newer hickey making Kid shiver and him smirking, "Let's take this to my place"

Kid smirked, "But your dad-"

"Isn't home until tomorrow night, we have all tonight" Killer said and Kid's smirk fell

"Fuck" Kid said as Killer was tugging him away to his house. Sure Kid was strong, but Killer was stronger

Killer turned to Law and smiled, "We'll see you later"

"You two have fun~!" Law mocked and Kid glared at him

"Fuck you!" Kid yelled and had wide eyes as he heard Killer's deep husky chuckle, "FUCK ME!"

"Will do"

"GODDAMN SHIT!"

Law watched them go and decided to go home

"Anyone home?" Law asked and heard nothing so he decided to go to his room and lay down on his bed. Law was staring up at his ceiling deep in thought again

Law sighed and rolled to his side as he hadn't felt this for a long time: loneliness. Law wished someone was with him and he hated Kid and Killer for that. Law growled at himself as he was not one to feel jealous

'...They really have no idea how lucky they are to have each other. No one would choose us otherwise' Law thought and sighed, 'No one would choose me'

Law growled, "FUCK! I'm not one for this emotional shit!" he said getting up to go on a well needed walk. Law was thinking what it would be like to be with someone... the dates, the conversations, the physical actions.

Right after he thought those things, the first person to pop in his head was Luffy and blushed, 'What the hell brain!? I do not like him!" Law thought and smirked

"I'm just getting free shit out of him, that's all"

Though, somewhere deep within Law's heart and mind, he knew that what he just said was a huge lie. He didn't know that Luffy was changing him. Luffy did something to him and for better or worse, Law is starting to like Luffy. Though he is oblivious to emotions like that and writes them off as him being tired again or some other excuse he might think up later on. After all, Law was not gay.


	4. Sick Law Delusions

**_Previously_ **

_'...They really have no idea how lucky they are to have each other. No one would choose us otherwise' Law thought and sighed, 'No one would choose me'_

_Law growled, "FUCK! I'm not one for this emotional shit!" he said getting up to go on a well needed walk. Law was thinking what it would be like to be with someone... the dates, the conversations, the physical actions._

_Right after he thought those things, the first person to pop in his head was Luffy and blushed, 'What the hell brain!? I do not like him!" Law thought and smirked_

_"I'm just getting free shit out of him, that's all"_

_Though, somewhere deep within Law's heart and mind, he knew that what he just said was a huge lie. He didn't know that Luffy was changing him. Luffy did something to him and for better or worse, Law is starting to like Luffy. Though he is oblivious to emotions like that and writes them off as him being tired again or some other excuse he might think up later on. After all, Law was not gay._

**Flashback Continued**

During Lunch, the next day, Law went to the roof and saw that Luffy was already up there with his friends. Luffy was talking to Zoro and Usopp about something funny and turned to Law with a really big grin

"Hi Law!"

Law smirked and forced the affect that came from one of the first times that Luffy called him by his first name.

"So here" Law said handing the lunch container that was at one point holding the food Luffy gave him. He washed it and Luffy took it

"Thanks Traffy, you're such a great guy!" Luffy said as Sanji took the container and looked it over and when Law was to speak to Luffy about what he said, Sanji spoke up.

"Hey Luffy, this looks like one of the containers I gave you yesterday for lunch" Sanji said and Luffy laughed with his hands behind his head

"That's because it is! Law didn't have food so I gave it to him" Luffy said and Sanji had wide eyes and dropped the container in shock. Nami and Usopp were drinking some cola and spit it out in shock

"WHAT!?" They yelled

"What's so shocking about that?" Luffy asked and Law was curious to know too

"Luffy. You're a gluttonous pig!" Usopp said and Zoro turned to Law

"He steals our food and never for the life of him does he..." Zoro explained and gave out a deep chuckle, "I'm surprise that we even got any food cause he steals any food he wants"

"Then why don't you stop him?"

"We do. Doesn't help one bit" Robin said and Nami explained that Luffy was a lovable idiot. That said, Luffy was on the other side of the roof trying to catch a butterfly.

"Ah" Law said looking to Luffy and smiled getting distracted by him. Nami saw that and looked to Zoro who nodded. She took Robin and Sanji to the other side of the roof.

'He's adorable' Law thought and bit his lip instantly, 'what the fuck is wrong with me!?'

"Trafalgar. Can I have a word with you" Zoro said and Law smirked and crossed his arms

"No"

"I wasn't asking" Zoro said seriously, so serious that Usopp froze

"A-a-ah... I think I hear Nami calling me, see ya!" Usopp said running to where Nami Sanji and Robin were.

"What is it?" Law asked not fazed by the tone of Zoro's voice

"What is it?" Law asked and Zoro looked directly in his eyes

"Listen. Luffy is really special. He makes at least 85% of everyone that he meets like him. I do not know if you're gay or not, but do not fall for him. He doesn't need any drama in his life, trust me."

Law growled at Zoro, "Fuck you. I'm not gay" Law said in a tone that Zoro knew well

"You sound like the shit cook"

That got Law's interest, "Oh?"

"He's my boyfriend" Zoro said and Law looked to Sanji who is fawning over the girls with hearts for eyes

"Really?" Law asked skeptical and turned to Zoro, "Then why is he hitting on those two?"

"He isn't hitting on them. He likes beauty in everything and everyone, girls mostly. Though when it comes to sex he's-"

"OK!" Law said, he really wasn't in the mood to hear that one. He gets enough from Killer and Kid.

"Getting to the topic at hand... Luffy doesn't need any drama. Getting involved with someone like you will only cause it. We've been through hell and back" Zoro said and looked to Luffy and sighed, "Especially Luffy"

Law looked confused, after all Luffy looked very happy and innocent. There was no way that something bad happened to the kid right?

"Luffy doesn't need you in his life. But knowing how stubborn he is, he get's what he wants. He, for some reason, wants you as a friend. We can't stop him... just don't fall for him or hurt him in any way" Zoro said leaving towards Luffy who was excited cause he caught the butterfly

'Too cute' Law thought, 'Fuck! I'm straight!'Law thought and felt dizzy all the sudden, 'Oh right... I'm getting sick... I don't feel good. Not thinking straight' Law thought and looked to Luffy who was happy and smiled, 'NO! I'm just sick and need to get home'

"Well I'm going to go" Law said and Luffy was the only one who turned to him and said bye. Law stared at him for a few seconds before leaving. He really needed to go home. He was delusional and needs high powered medications. Law took his phone out and called his parent's home phone

'You should be in class Law.'

'FUCK!' Law thought and sighed, "Dad... I'm not feeling well. Can you cal the school... I mean can I come home?"

'Fuck you little shit. You're fine and you know it! If I find out about you leaving... you better stay put. Period'

Law growled and squeezed his phone when his dad hung up. He walked a few steps down the stairs and stopped because he knew he would fall down the stairs cause a big dizzy spell hit him. He decided to call Kid

"Kid... you and Killer want to skip school for the rest of the day? I feel like I'm getting sick. Dad wont let me go home"

'Oh sorry dude, I'm still in trouble cause of Smoker. He found out Killer did it and got him in trouble too'

Law sighed out, "No problem"

'You ok?'

"Honestly I have no idea" Law said, "I gotta go" he said hanging up and he knew he was getting worse. All the sudden the Adams Family ringtone blasted from his phone

"Fuck my life!" Law growled out and answered his phone, "Perona, what the fuck do you want?"

'Dad called'

"And?" Law asked rolling his eyes as he knew where this was going

'He told me to watch you. Why the hell did you call him?'

"I'm sick Perona. I didn't mean too. Thought mom would answer"

Law heard Perona sigh, 'Law'

"Perona. I'm not in the mood for your banshee voice"

'Fuck you Law! Wait until I-!'

Law gripped his head, "Fuck Perona! My head hurts and I feel sick" Law said sitting down when he knew his balance was way off

'...You really do sound sick'

"No duh. Why the fuck would I risk calling home like that during a damn school day and have that bastard answer?" Fuck. I feel dizzy..." Law said as his head was pounding. He didn't want to deal with Perona or school, he needed rest

'Hey... you know what just go'

"What? But you know dad wants us to be at school" Law said

'But he said I should watch you. Go get some meds Law and head over to Baby's apartment. We'll cover for you and get your homework'

"For real?"

'Yeah, Baby will understand. You're sick... Like my girlfriend now?'

Law laughed out, "For a 25 year old dating my 14 year old sister, she's alright"

'Well she did say-'

Law grew angry, "Don't you dare say it!" Law said. No one pegged him as this, but he was a pretty overprotective older brother. When learning that his sister was dating someone 11 years older than her, he hated Baby and wanted to kill her. Then she had the audacity to talk about when it was the best time to have sex was...

'Yea, yeah... you'll talk about the exact same thing when you find yourself a boyfriend'

"I'm sick Perona not gay, what the fuck?" Law asked and heard Perona laugh

'Law look at yourself in the mirror and say that. You're at least bi'

"I'm going to hang up now. Tell Baby I'm on my way"

'Keep being the douche you are'

"If that's talk for getting better, then I will. bye" Law said hanging up. Perona, even if she was as annoying as hell, sill was his little sister. EVEN if she's annoying. Law went to the store and got different types of medications for all types of symptoms and stuff. He headed to Baby's apartment and rang the doorbell. Baby answered it and saw the glare of Law

"What is it Trafalgar? I'm doing you a big favor you know" Baby said knowing Law was protective over Perona

"Can you please change that horrendous doorbell tone?" Law asked and Baby huffed with her hands on her hips with a pout on her lips

"I Love Lucy is one of the best openings ever, the hell I am just because a kid asked me to" Baby said and Law growled deeply. He could say something to that, that if he was a kid then what was his younger sister?

"You're late too, fuck Trafalgar! What was I supposed to tell Perona if I lost her brother?" Baby said pulling a very irritated Law into her apartment

"Really? I'm more than capable of finding my way around the town I was raised in you know" Law said and almost tipped over in a dizzy spell and Baby made him sit down

"Take your meds and Law" Baby said with a evil grin, "You're very lucky Law"

"Why?" Law asked suspiciously slow and she sat down on the chair near the couch Law was sitting on

"Today's my day off, and I was going to spend it by watching reruns of 'Days of our Lives"

"Fuck" Law groaned deeply... soap operas... why did it have to be shitty soap operas, "Well you get to watch that while I get to stay in your guest room" Law said getting up buy was forced back down

"No, no, you can't. A friend of mine is staying in there tonight and can't have you germing it up in there, so you stay there" Baby said and smirked, "I get a companion for the marathon! Whoo!"

Law groaned and laid down on the couch, he was too tired and sick to argue. He reached in the bad and got some medicine. Baby turned to Law during a commercial and saw he was about to sleep

"Hey Trafalgar?"

"Yeah?" Law groaned out and looked to see a concerned Baby

"Perona said you're acting strange" Baby said and pouted when Law rolled his eyes, "Seriously Law. You really are. Sick or not, you would've cursed my head off for dating your sister"

"And?"

"And you had not said one curse word to me directly" Baby said and sighed, "Perona also said that you are acting happier than you have been and that it makes you look scary and insane but she didn't want to tell you directly"

"So it's up to you to?" Law said and sighed shifting slightly, "I guess I've noticed that I've been a little happier than usual"

So when did you feel the change?" Baby asked

"When I met Luffy" Law said without thinking about it and Baby squeed

"Who is Luffy? That sounds like an interesting name. A male perhaps?" Baby asked and saw the tiny blush on Law's cheeks, "EEE! It is a male! You met a male and became happy!? Did you, do you... Do you like him?"

"Calm the fuck down" Law groaned out, "I'm still sick if you forgot. Luffy's the new kid that came not even a week ago. I do not like him, I'm not gay"

"Law. If you ever need to talk about anything, me and Perona will be here for you. You know about anything about school, about friends, about certain men named Luffy"

Law groaned and threw a pillow at Baby's head, "Falling asleep now"

During Law's sleep, he was tossing and turning and shot up panting with sweat and saw Baby grin at him, "What?"

"Have a good dream?" Baby asked and Law huffed

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Law said and Baby pointed down to his crotch and Law looked and had a huge blush, he was super hard

"Law had a wet dream about Luffy!" Baby chanted and Law growled

"Shut up! I may have had a wet dream... but the hell it was about Luffy!" Law said

"At first you were muttering out 'Luffy' constantly with a big dumb goofy grin on your face, then it turn to something bow chicka wow wow!"

"Fuck no I did not!" Law said with a glare and saw Baby hold her iPhone up with a grin, "Want proof?"

Law watched a video Baby had taken of him mumbling out 'luffy' with a grin on his face and turned into a red face and moaning out Luffy's name while getting hard

"Shit..." Law said putting his hand on his head to feel if he had a fever, "Must be sicker than I thought" he said and Baby rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen for an icepack that she threw on Law's crotch. She sat down with a sigh

"Why are all men clueless?"

"I really am not gay. Sickness sometimes causes delusions. I'm really sick..."

"That still doesn't mean-"

"Baby even if I wasn't sick and I did like Luffy like that, his friends wouldn't want us to be together, not even as friends"

Baby looked confused, "I remember a little shit that didn't want me to be with my girlfriend, like it stopped me. Law if you like him and he likes you, you shouldn't be persuade by anyone to not even try to see if it works out"

"I'm-" Law started and Baby rolled her eyes

"I know 'not gay'. But Law just think ok. Think about everything. If anything comes up, talk to me and Perona. Don't go to those shits you call friends. No offense but they are moronic"

Law laughed, "none taken"

Baby sighed, "Really though Law"

Law smirked, "Fin fine, crazy bitch"

Baby laughed, "Someone's back to normal. Now I have to deal with a overprotective little shit"

"Smoke stack lung"

"Booksnake" Baby said and Law laughed

"Seriously, that all you got?" Law asked and Baby smiled

"Law you know you should try being happier more often. Perona says it's creepy cause she's used to you all gloomy, but you seem more relaxed"

"Yeah... what time is it?"

"Hmm, almost 3"

"Shit! I have to go. Need to be home by 3:30!" Law said quickly getting up and ran=ed to the door and turned to Baby and smiled

"I'm glad you're with my sister. No one else would be good enough for her"

Baby smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that Law. Anyone would be lucky to have a guy like you in their lives. Anyone meaning guys with the unique name as Luffy"

Law rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that one" he said leaving after saying bye.

That night, after homework, Law was laying on his bed thinking on what Baby said. Did he like Luffy? He did have a wet dream about that, even though he didn't want to admit that one. The rational part of Law's brain said that he did not like men, nor Luffy was too strong and overpowering than the slowly growing tingle in his heart every time that name and face pops in his mind. His heart couldn't wait until tomorrow to see Luffy again. But Law only pegged it off as one of his delusions from the sickness he's nearly overcame.


	5. The Weekend

 

 

**_Previously_ **

_"Law you know you should try being happier more often. Perona says it's creepy cause she's used to you all gloomy, but you seem more relaxed"_

_"Yeah... what time is it?"_

_"Hmm, almost 3"_

_"Shit! I have to go. Need to be home by 3:30!" Law said quickly getting up and ran=ed to the door and turned to Baby and smiled_

_"I'm glad you're with my sister. No one else would be good enough for her"_

_Baby smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that Law. Anyone would be lucky to have a guy like you in their lives. Anyone meaning guys with the unique name as Luffy"_

_Law rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt that one" he said leaving after saying bye._

_That night, after homework, Law was laying on his bed thinking on what Baby said. Did he like Luffy? He did have a wet dream about that, even though he didn't want to admit that one. The rational part of Law's brain said that he did not like men, nor Luffy was too strong and overpowering than the slowly growing tingle in his heart every time that name and face pops in his mind. His heart couldn't wait until tomorrow to see Luffy again. But Law only pegged it off as one of his delusions from the sickness he's nearly overcame._

**Flashback Continued**

The morning came and Law opened to his eyes to a screaming Perona waking him up

"Why the hell are you waking me up with your banshee voice?" Law asked and Perona huffed

"Is that any way to talk to your little sister?" Perona asked

"Is that any way to wake up your older brother?" Law asked and Perona chuckled

"Touché" Perona said and Law glared

"What the hell do you want?" Law asked knowing everyone knew Law was not so much a morning person.

"You're mean Law. After I went out of my way to help you when you were sick. You should be more grateful than that. Kumashi says so" she said holding out a hand of the sewed up doll she has with her

Law stretched his arms back, "Aren't you too old for dolls?"

"Really? You're asking me?" Perona asked and Law knew what she meant

"Right. Nevermind" Law said and Perona sighed

"Plus, no one's too old for anything Law" Perona asked and Law raised an eye brow

"Really? I remember a time when you used to like Barney. I assume your statement refers to that as well?" Law asked smirking when seeing Perona freeze and shiver

"Fuck no. That has no right to be liked ever. Evil Pink abomination" Perona said and the strangest thing she heard from Law was him laughing really loud like he hasn't done since they were kids

_"shut the fuck up!"_

Law growled as Perona sighed

"Dad's a real asshole" Perona said

"Why is he so pissy?" Law asked and Perona shrugged

"It is Saturday, we could've woke him up. You know how he gets on the weekends" Perona said and looked to Law who looked slightly upset after shock from her statement

"It is Saturday, isn't it? Well fuck" Law said and sighed. He loved the weekend but now, somehow... for some reason unknown to him, he hated it. Law looked up to see Perona smile and glared, "What?"

"Law... you're different" Perona said

"Like how?"

"Like you hating the weekends when you usually like them"

"So? Maybe I have a test I need to study for and I don't want to do it on the weekend"

"See? You're different. You verbally just said you didn't want to study. You love to study Law"

"Yeah? Why did you smile then. Shouldn't you be concerned?" Law asked and Perona shook her head and smiled

"Not when you look plain happy. I mean I never heard you laugh like that."

"So?"

"Baby called last night" Perona said and Law cursed, "she told me what happened Law"

"Fuck you, I'm not gay"

"I want to meet Luffy and his friends even if they don't want you guys together" Perona said and Law rolled his eyes

"They have nothing to worry about. I'm not gay. I don't like Luffy like that. I had a fever. You more than anyone knows what it is like when I get fevers."

"Yeah... but this is new experience now right?"

"Fuck you, get out" Law said and Perona laughed and smiled walking to the door

"Just keep saying that to yourself Law" Perona said dodging a pillow being thrown at her as she closed the door behind her. Law sighed and smiled. His sister was one highly annoying girl, but she was cool in her own very bizarrly unique way.

"That reminds me... why was her name on the list Luffy had? Was it because she's my sister?" Law asked himself and shrugged it off and called Killer

'Hello? _F-fuck Killer. Don''t answer a phone call at a time like THIS!'_

Law had wide eyes and smirked, "Put me on the speaker"

'Will do'

"Aww is poor little Kid sad that I interrupted something special?" Law asked

'Fuck you! FUCK!'

"You never learn do you?" Law asked and laughed and laughed, "When you two are done, do you want to go somewhere? Dad's home and I don't want to stay here"

'Sure' Killer said, 'have to go' he said hanging up

Killer, to Law, sounded extremely sexually frustrated. How many times did Kid have to say 'Fuck you' for that to happen? The record was three and Killer didn't sound anywhere near that turned on.

"Well they will take forever. Might as well go on a walk" Law muttered out loud getting up and got ready for the day. Law walked downstairs to see his dad and sighed when he walked to them

"You are a sad excuse for a teenager" his dad asked

"Really? Even though I act out, I still go to school everyday and get straight A's. I thought that meant something but I guess I am wrong" Law said in sarcasm. He then saw fury in his dad's eyes but knew he couldn't act out physically or he would go straight to jail. He already had too many counts against him for bar fights, assault on batteries, and a couple of domestic assaults against his wife. If he were to lay one hand on Law, Perona or his mom in a negative way he will stay in jail until Law graduated from college and became a successful doctor. In other words, many many years

"Well I'm going to go" Law said leaving. He really couldn't wait until his father snaps and hits him, he wanted that bastard put away. When Law walked down the driveway, he heard his father should about if he was going to hang out with his gay friends, he couldn't ever come home. Law raised a hand and flipped his father off. He knew his father can't legally kick him out of the house and he knew his father knew it too cause he growled and went back in.

Law walked towards the park for a nice cooling walk near the lake that was there when he saw Luffy sitting on a bench sulking. Law's mind said to move on, but his body was already heading towards Luffy

"Hey Mugiwara-ya" Law said and Luffy looked up and then grinned

"Traffy! Shit down with me!" Luffy said excitedly and Law huffed and sat down

"So what's got you down?" Law asked and Luffy sighed and looked to the bread in his hands

"I was trying to feed the birds, but it isn't working" Luffy said eating the bread, "I don't understand why"

Law laughed, 'Luffy's damn adorable' he thought not even knowing he thought that. He smiled, "You know it would work a lot easier if you don't eat what you're feeding the birds with"

Luffy looked shocked and then smiled, "Oh right! Traffy's so smart!"

Law watched as Luffy tore pieces of the bread and threw them on the ground. Luffy looked very happy and excited when the birds came and started eating it

"It's working Traffy!" Luffy said and Law smiled happily but ignored the racing in his heart

"Of course it is" Law said and Luffy put a slice of bread in his mouth and stuck one out to Law and Law froze. He hates bread

"It's for the birds. Feed them with me" Luffy said grinning, "You hate bread right?"

Law took the bread and looked shocked, "You know I hate bread? How the hell do you know that? I highly doubt that list of yours is as detailed enough to mention our dislikes"

Luffy shrugged and swallowed the bread in his mouth, "Lucky guess?"

"Mugiwara" Law said not convinced and Luffy laughed

"You flinched when I handed you the bread. Only one can guess you dislike bread or have a really weird fear of it" Luffy said and Law glared

"Fuck you! Who the fuck is afraid of something as stupid as bread?" Law asked and Luffy laughed continuing to tear the bread and feed the birds and himself. Law looked to him and smiled warmly

'I want to kiss him' Law thought and froze from the thought

"Traffy? You ok? You need to tear the bread not mush it up in a ball" Luffy said and Law looked to his hands to see that his hands were clenched around the bread in a death grip making him sigh

"Right..." Law said beginning to tear the bread into pieces and fed them to the birds. Watching them calmly, Law was freaking out inside

'The hell? The hell!? The fucking hell!? I'm not gay! I don't want to' Law thought looking to Luffy and after staring he shook his head, 'NO! I do not want to kiss him!'

"Traffy?"

'Fuck that voice of his' "Yes?"

"Are we friends yet?" Luffy asked a little shy and nervous and Law bit his lip. Luffy was not helping in this situation at all.

"Yes we are" Law said before his mind could stop him

"Really?" Luffy asked excitedly and Law couldn't help but nod. Luffy was cute. Maybe he did like Luffy as a friend. There was no way he liked him more than that. He was just in need of a companion and lover, where he looked to the first person... other than his childhood friends and sister, who treated him like a person and not a horrible excuse for a human being that should be put away, as a love subject. So he didn't like Luffy as a lover. He really needs to remember that one.

"Traffy?"

"Yeah?

"Thanks for feeding the birds with me" Luffy said smiling and Law smirked

"Yeah, it's odd how fun it is to watch birds fight over one piece of bread" Law said watching two birds looking like they were getting into a cat fight over a piece of bread.

"Sure is" Luffy said agreeing with Law and Law was about to say something when his phone rang

"Hello?"

'Hey Trafalgar. It's Killer. Do you still want to hang out?'

"Sure, I was the one who called you up in the first place. Meet at the mall?" Law asked

'Sure. We'll be there' Killer said hanging up and Law turned to Luffy

"I'm going to the mall with some friends of mine. I'm not really the type of person to bail out on anyone, so do you want to go?"

Luffy looked to him and smiled, "I would love to, but I have something to do today. I just came here first. Sorta like you did"

"I guess so" Law said getting up followed by Luffy.

"Thanks again Traffy, this was fun! I hope we can hang out sometime! You're fun" Luffy said leaving and Law sighed watching after him before beginning towards the mall to hand out with his friends. Baby was right, stuff like what happened is not what you tell Kid or Killer, so they will not know of anything that happens today.

Th rest of the weekend went pretty fast as not much happened otherwise. What happened with Luffy was the best thing that happened this weekend, even if Law still didn't want to admit it. Either to him or his sister or anyone.

"Law it's dinner time!" Perona yelled from downstairs. Law sighed before walking downstairs to sit at the table that had his father and sister

"Where's mom?" Law asked and glared when his father snorted and Perona sighed

"Mom's heading on that week long work meeting trip thing tonight remember?" Perona asked shocking Law

"That's tonight? I thought it was next week" Law said and growled. This was going to be a long week for sure since he hated his father and now every dinner, he would have to eat with him only. His mom makes it comfortable.

"So, How was your weekends?" their father asked

'Like you care' Perona and Law thought

"Hung out with friends" Law and Perona said in unison and their father looked to Law angrily

"Better not be your faggot friends. I told you not to come back if you hang out with them"

Law growled, "You legally can not kick me out of this house. Plus Kid and Killer are great friends!"

"Yeah, who fuck each other. Who does that are disgusting excuses for human beings that should be put in their places"

Law glared and growled. Not only did he direct it to Kid and Killer, who were really good friends but he didn't know how it would effect his daughter. Perona looked down silently and slowly eating a noodle.

"Yeah, and an irrational fear of a kind of person is highly stupid. I thought people who are older than others are supposed to be smarter. Guess fucking not" Law said angrily

"Do not use that tone with me in my house!"

"Do not insult my friends in OUR house!"

This is MY house you little shit! I can say what ever I please!"

"Mom paid for this house, not you! You're lucky you're still around!"

"Fuck you you ungrateful insufferable shit!" His father said raising a fist and Law saw red

"Punch me! I dare you! We'll be better off with your ass getting fucked by another man in jail anyways!"

"Say one more word I dare you" his father was seeing red to

"ONE MORE WORD, ONE MORE WORD, ONE MORE WORD, ONE MORE WORD!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Law and his dad turned to Perona who stood up and yelled, "we're family for god fucking stakes! Se need to be together even if we have different opinions. Just... fuck" Perona said leaving saying she couldn't handle this anymore. Law looked to the ground glaring and looked to see his father calmly sitting down and returned to eating

"How can you eat after Perona being this upset?" Law asked

"I'm eating" he said and Law rolled his eyes and calmly grabbed his and Perona's plate and started walking to the stairs

"I hate you"

Law huffed, "Not as much as I hate you"

Law walked to Perona's room and knocked, "Perona?"

"Go away"

"Come on Perona. I brought your food" Law said and no answer from his sister made him sigh, "I'm sorry ok? He pisses me off so much. I swear this is the only one that gets under my skin like this"

"...Come in" Perona said and Law came in to see she was crying and Law growled

'That fuckface is going to pay' Law thought and walked to her bed setting the plates on the bed-stand and turned to Perona who was shuttering, "Perona, fuck. Don't let that shithead get to you like this"

"But Law! He said... h-he said" Perona and Law hugged her

"I know. He doesn't know" Law said and Perona cried

"W-we're not gross right? M-me and Baby?" Perona asked and Law shook his head

"No way in hell" Law said, "You guys belong together"

Law sighed, "Would you feel better if I told you I saw Luffy yesterday?"

Perona instantly perked up, "What? What happened?"

"We made out" Law said with a smirk that made Perona smack him

"Don't get my hopes up bastard"

"You're hopes are for me to be gay?"

"Exactly"

"Some sister you are"

"Come on Law tell me what happened"

"Yeah alright, we were feeding birds at the park before Kid and Killer called to hang out"

"And?, what happened?" Perona asked interested and Law was glad her mood was back to normal

"Well he was cute. He was upset about birds not eating because he was eating the bread"

"Cute?" Perona asked with a smirk and Law glared

"Not that way. If anything I think of him as a friend. I really am not gay. Sorry to spoil your hopes" Law said and Perona glared

"Anything else?"

"Not really, just feeding birds bread. pretty much it" Law said successfully leaving out the part of him thinking of kissing Luffy but was confused to see Perona look at him shocked, "What?"

"What do you mean what? You... and... bread? I must call Baby and warn her of the apocalypse"

Law glared, "Fuck you. I didn't eat it. We just gave it to the birds. Damn were they entertaining to watch. It was like watching a death match between birds and the winner gets the piece of bread." Law said and Perona smiled at the tone of Law's voice. she knew Law was not himself, he seemed so much happier and it was because of the guy, because of the only guy that seemed to break Law's walls other than Kid, Killer, Baby and herself. She smiled so big

"What?"

"Tomorrow what are you doing for lunch?"

"I guess go to the roof to eat with Luffy and his friends since he asked yesterday" Law said and Perona jumped up excitedly

"I'm gonna come too! I'm gonna meet Luffy! the one who Law has a secret crush on so secret he doesn't even no it!"

"Wha. Fuck you! I told you a million times I'm not gay" Law said and knew he couldn't say no to Perona at all. She's going to meet Luffy. Was this like meeting the family? Law's heart skipped a beat

'No you fucking heart. it is not like that! Luffy is a friend! A friend! Get that through your thick chambers and arteries!' Law thought eating the rest of the food with Perona and leaving for his room to sleep and not worry about Luffy meeting his little sister... not at all.

**TBC**


	6. Wish to Never Meet

_**Previously** _

_Law glared, "Fuck you. I didn't eat it. We just gave it to the birds. Damn were they entertaining to watch. It was like watching a death match between birds and the winner gets the piece of bread." Law said and Perona smiled at the tone of Law's voice. she knew Law was not himself, he seemed so much happier and it was because of the guy, because of the only guy that seemed to break Law's walls other than Kid, Killer, Baby and herself. She smiled so big_

_"What?"_

_"Tomorrow what are you doing for lunch?"_

_"I guess go to the roof to eat with Luffy and his friends since he asked yesterday" Law said and Perona jumped up excitedly_

_"I'm gonna come too! I'm gonna meet Luffy! the one who Law has a secret crush on so secret he doesn't even no it!"_

_"Wha. Fuck you! I told you a million times I'm not gay" Law said and knew he couldn't say no to Perona at all. She's going to meet Luffy. Was this like meeting the family? Law's heart skipped a beat_

_'No you fucking heart. it is not like that! Luffy is a friend! A friend! Get that through your thick chambers and arteries!' Law thought eating the rest of the food with Perona and leaving for his room to sleep and not worry about Luffy meeting his little sister... not at all._

**Flashback continued**

That morning, Luffy, Zoro and Robin were in the class at the same time. Law thought it was weird cause of all the days of class, he has yet to see those three in class at the same time. It was mostly Robin who wasn't there. She is one mysterious woman if you asked Law, but who was he to say being pretty mysterious and creepy hanging out with the friends he did.

"Traffy?" Luffy asked

"Hmm?" Law asked turning to him and saw Luffy grin and the sight made his heart beat faster, 'Stop it you mother fucking heart! Don't disagree with logic!' Law thought angrily at his own heart

"That was so much feeding the birds with you on Saturday. We should hang out again soon!" Luffy said and Law gave in and smiled

"Yeah, I would like that" Law thought knowing it was a great change in who he hung out with. Kid and Killer were awesome friends, yet they were sometimes to hard to be around. Law felt a glare trying to bore a hole in his head. He didn't need to turn around to know the glare was coming from Zoro. Law smirked at the reason why Zoro might be glaring at him.

'Sorry Roronoa. I am not falling for Luffy.' Law thought. Zoro and his agreement was that he wouldn't fall for Luffy. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends right? He was not going back on that agreement just because he wasn't gay, nor did he like Luffy like that.

 **Timeskip:** right when class ends.

Law was packing his things as he noticed that he was not alone in the room like normal. Robin, Zoro and Luffy were still there

"Law you still eating with us?" Luffy asked and Law nodded

"Sure. I may be a jackass, but I'm not a jackass going back on my word. The roof?" Law asked and Luffy nodded when Robin walked to him

"Hey C-Luffy-Kun? We should go see Nami. She wanted to inform us about something about Franky" Robin said and Luffy chuckled

"He blew up his workshop again didn't he?" Luffy asked as if it were nothing making Robin nod calmly and turn to Law

"His workshop is in the basement of where we live, just to make it clear" Robin said leaving to the exit with Luffy,

"See you there!" Luffy said to a shocked Law. Did someone really blow up a basement so many times that they were calm about it? Robin turned to Law and gave a small smile before leaving with Luffy. Was it like she was happy that he was friend's with Luffy? No. They wanted Luffy to stay away from a bad boy like Law right? then what was that look for?

"Trafalgar."

Fuck. That was a look of sympathy. Law sighed and turned around to see an angry Zoro

"What do you want Roronoa?"

"Come with me" Zoro demanded and Law had an anger mark appear. He hated anyone who bosses him around. though he was confused when he started following Zoro. Maybe he wanted to be friends with Luffy so he had to stay on Luffy's friends' good sides. Law now found him in another secluded room

"Trafalgar. Sit down" Zoro said pointing to a seat and Law raised an eyebrow

"You really think I let anyone boss me around? I followed you into this room. That will be the last time I follow orders from anyone, including you or any one of Luffy's other friends."

"Fine. I understand that perfectly" Zoro said crossing his arms, "but one order I gave you that you're not allowed to break is falling for Luffy. I will not tolerate that. Got it?" Zoro said in his stern voice that caused the toughest of people to shake but didn't faze Law as he smirked

"I'm not. We're just friends" Law said

"And you just happen to be friends when you said to Luffy that you wouldn't be friends with him in class. You just happen to change your mind?" Zoro asked and Law smirked

"And if I wasn't friends with someone first you really think I would skip friendship overall and go straight into being in love?" Law asked and Zoro glared and Law continued, "It is quite easy to change the way one thinks. I like being friends with Mugiwara-ya when I used to hate making other friends than Kid and Killer. The mid is a very complex object"

Zoro sighed deeply, "Luffy doesn't need this Trafalgar. He's been through so much already. He doesn't need his heart broken again. That is why his friends said you can't be friends with him"

That got to Law. Law began to feel angry inside. Did someone really have the nerve to break that sweet innocent kid's heart?, "Who's stupid enough to break his heart?"

Zoro sighed turning to the side, "I have said too much. But I can tell you under certain circumstances it had ended with his heart broken." Zoro said and turned to Law, "He can't be hurt again, not like that. I can't stop you from being his friend. But I swear I will kill you if you fall for him. I'll stop it at all costs"

"And if I did fall for him, what makes you think I will break his heart?"

Zoro smirked, "You look like the type that would." he said and his stomach growled, "Wonder what the shit cook made for lunch today?"

Zoro turned to Law who looks like his mouth was trying not to water, "Well since I can't stop you from being Luffy's friend and all, let's go. I know Sanji made extra, so you can have some"

"That sounds good" Law said and the two walked to the roof

During lunch, Zoro, Nami and Sanji were talking about what was going on with Law and Luffy as Luffy still insisted on hanging out with him. Luffy was sitting with Law making small talk. And soon all of the others joined in

""Oh, by the way, my little sister might be showing up." Law said

"Wh-what?" Usopp asked nervously

We don't think that's a good idea" Nami said concerned and Law shrugged

"She's annoying. If I said no, she does anyways" Law said and Robin smiled

"Sounds like Luffy" Robin said and that made Law laugh and nod in agreement

"You have a sister?" Luffy asked and Law nodded

"Yeah, but-"

"LAW! I'm here!"

Law sighed, "Well that is her"

Everyone turned to see a lady come on top of the roof and Zoro froze. Perona. Fucking Perona. Perona looked around and walked to Law to see a guy sitting next to Luffy

"So you must be Luffy"

"Uhm... no I-I'm U-Usopp. Th-that's Luffy" Usopp said pointing to Law's other side and Perona turned around to see Luffy

"AH!" Perona said with a grin, "I heard so much about you Luffy"

"If you are Law's sister call me what he calls me" Luffy said and Perona turned to Law

"I call him Mugiwara" Law said and Perona grinned

"That's sooooo cute! Mugiwara matches him so well from the straw hat~!" Perona said and Law had an anger mark appear

"You banshee stop screeching!" Law yelled and Perona huffed at him

"You're mean Law" Perona said about to say something when Zoro finally said something

"So Perona is Law's sister" Zoro said shocked and Law nodded when Perona was walking up to him

"How do you know my name?" Perona asked and Law smirked

"I did tell them you were coming. Plus they had a list from their old school that warns when about us being you, me, Killer, Kid, and who else?" Law asked turning to Robin

"I think it mentioned Jabara, Kaku, and one who goes by Lucci and some others." Robin said

Ah, right that guy" Law said knowing to stay clear of Lucci. He is not a good guy at all.

"Wait. why is my name on a bad person list?" Perona asked laughing when Law glared at him

"Thanks, really Perona. Law said and smiled when Luffy laughed and turned to Perona, "Since we're related and all, they probably put your name on it just for precaution"

"Well fuck you Law" Perona said turning to Zoro who flinched, "So you must be Zoro. Law mentioned you too. I'm Perona" she said holding out her hand

'...' Zoro silently grabbed her hand and shook it. Perona gasped and stared at Zoro with wide eyes

"Uh..." Perona said taking her hand back and smiled, "Well it is great too finally meet you all, but I forgot that I need to do something before class" she said walking to Law

"See you at home. Be careful Law" she muttered to her brother before leaving with a slight frown on her face and rubbing her hand.

"I never seen her act that way" Law said, 'Be careful of what?' he thought and Luffy shrugged while the others looked slightly concerned

"Don't worry about her. I truly believe the reason her name is on the list is because she is related to me" Law said getting up, "Well I would like to stay, but Perona got me thinking. I forgot about a project I need to work on with my idiotic friends"

"Aww" Luffy said pouting, "The work very hard on it! Make it the best ever!" Luffy said happily causing Law to smile and huff and pat Luffy on the head

"Yeah I will" he said turning to Sanji, "Thanks for the food. It was great" he said leaving

"Bye!" Luffy said happily and everyone froze when Zoro walked to Luffy

"Luffy." Zoro said stern enough to make Sanji cough

"Well look at the time, we all must be going" Sanji said and everyone left leaving a happy Luffy with a frustrated Zoro

"Yeah?" Luffy asked and Zoro sighed out in order to calm down

"Stop this Lu" Zoro said confusing Luffy

"Stop what?" Luffy said as he truly didn't understand

"Don't play around. This is serious! You know what. You can't fall for Law either!"

"But... I-"

"Luffy. Be honest with yourself. I know you're feeling those same feelings you felt before with Law. I'm your best friend. I can at least see that much. Sharing your food with him, talking about him constantly. Come on"

Luffy sighed, "But what's wrong with that?"

Zoro let his anger slip, "You know full well what's wrong with it!"

Luffy looked hurt and Zoro sighed out

"Lu... Come on. Do you truly believe this would work out. That this would be fair for Law?" Zoro asked and sighed when Luffy silently looked to the side. Zoro ran a hand through his hair, "Today was too close. It could've been anyone walking through that door. We were lucky today"

Luffy bit his lip, "I-I know that... but it's... it's Traffy"

"Luffy. Sanji warned you of this. What happens when Law finds out?" Zoro said and Luffy froze with tears forming in his eyes and Zoro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy... falling for each other wouldn't be fair for either of you. You will hurt each other. That's why we gave you these circumstances. You can be friends but you can not fall. This will cause you both pain. We really don't want to see you hurt like last time... We care about you so much"

Luffy sighed out, "I-I really like Law. You knew it would be impossible for me not to fall for him... but I'll try. I don't want to hurt Traffy"

Zoro smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair, "You're a good person"

Luffy then looked incredibly enthusiastic, "I promise I will not fall for Traffy!

_hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_

The last class that Law and Luffy have together, they were of course sitting next to each other.

"Hi, Luffy said, not in his normal happy tone, but sounded more or a stressed forced one.

"What's wrong Mugiwara?" Law asked

"N-nothing. It's just... nothing" Luffy said beginning to pay attention to the teacher unlike before, where he made small talk with Law. Law felt something he never felt before. He felt a tug at his heart. Was it because Luffy didn't pay attention to him? Law bit his lip as he was beginning to wonder if his heard was trying to tell him something. Fuck, was he actually falling for Luffy? Law sighed out in relief as his mind took back the control and told his heart was being stupid for believing such a ludicrous thing as for falling for a man he barely even knew when he wasn't even gay. He was not falling for a man. He isn't falling for Luffy. Law saw Luffy look to Nami who shook her head and Luffy sending her begging looks until she unwillingly nodded her head

"Traffy?" Luffy said as he turned to him

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to an arcade after school?" Luffy asked and Law smirked

'Spend time at home with a shitty bastard father or hang out with Luffy. That's easy' "Sure"

"Yay!" Luffy said and Law smiled

After class, Nami walked to Luffy and patted his shoulder

"Be careful" she said giving him a small peck on the cheek before leaving. Law's mind told him that the feeling his heart felt was not that of jealousy, but curiosity. Is Luffy and Nami together? One way to find out. Once they were on the way to the arcade, Law decided to ask

"So are you and your redhead friend together?" Law asked and Luffy, eating a piece of beef jerky almost coughed it out and looked to Law in shock

"Me and Nami?" Luffy asked smiling and Law thought the answer was no, "Ha! No! Nami's like a sister to me. Plus I don't like girls like that"

Law looked shocked, "You're gay?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I guess" Luffy said looking to him with a slightly worried stare, "That doesn't bother you does it?"

Law laughed, "AS if. My two best male friends are probably fucking each other right now"

Luffy laughed, "probably the same with Zoro and Sanji"

Law had a smile on his face that he couldn't get rid of, 'What's with him? He's so open about his sexuality. That's not normal... it's amazing' Law thought. Kid and Killer were open about their sexuality, but they didn't count. They really don't give a fuck where they fuck. He thought Zoro only made a point with him mentioning a relationship with Sanji so he doesn't fall for Luffy. Perona doesn't count either because her relationship was obviously only known by him. Luffy was an amazing man. And a man had the nerve to break his heart? If he ever gets a hold of that man he is dead meat!

"Traffy?"

"Hmm?" Law asked stopping and turned back to see Luffy was stopped a 10 feet away

"Isn't this the arcade?" Luffy asked and Law looked to the building next to Luffy and noticed it was. Law didn't understand. He's been there so many times with Kid and Killer. He should've known where it was by heart. He looked to Luffy and had wide eyes, it was because of him wasn't it?

"Yeah. Let's go in" he said as he never gets so lost in thought that he missed where he was going. Why now? Why with this cute-, 'CUTE!?' Law forced that thought away and went inside with Luffy.

"So what games do you want to play?" Law asked

"Uhmm... none. I sorta suck at these" Luffy said and Law looked shocked

"Then why?" Law asked and Luffy smiled

"Well, you mentioned going to the arcade with your friends. I just thought that if we do something together, it would be something you like. Plus I would like to watch you playing" Luffy said grinning and Law smiled. No one's ever really paid attention to what Law might or might not like. No one really gives a shit other than Kid, Killer and Perona... though they sometimes don't know what he likes either. This one guy... he really is something else... he really is amazing

"Law?"

Law's heart betrayed his brain again and leaped when Luffy called him by his first name, "Uhm.. What? What is it?" Law asked and Luffy looked concerned

"Are you ok? We don't have to be here if you don't want to"

"No I'm fine. Let's play games" Law said and Luffy grinned and nodded all hyper.

During the time they were there (Almost to closing which was around 10pm) Luffy was watching Law play games,cheering him on while making conversation on different things; which most were hilarious. Law couldn't help but laugh and the owner of the arcade place looked concerned at Law

"Sorry. But you have to leave, we are closing up" the owner said and Law and Luffy left

They were walking together until they got a fork in the road

"Well I need to head this way" Luffy said and Law smiled

"I have to head this way. I never had so much fun in my life" Law said and Luffy grinned

"I'm glad. Fun should be any doctor's choice of medicine!" Luffy said and Law laughed

"I'll remember that. We should do this again soon" Law said and Luffy nodded

"Love to, see you later~!" Luffy said running off and Law constantly had a grin on his face all the way home. The grin didn't faze when his dad yelled at him for coming home so late. Law laid on his bed and sighed

"Luffy's so fucking funny. I'm so lucky that I met you Luffy"

**End of Flashback**

Law huffed and looked outside knowing he had tears in his eyes. He left his dignity, pride and shattered heart in the city he was leaving. Law wiped his hears away knowing he was so wrong back then

"...I wish I never met you Luffy"

**TBC**


	7. First Kiss

_**Previous** _

_They were walking together until they got a fork in the road_

_"Well I need to head this way" Luffy said and Law smiled_

_"I have to head this way. I never had so much fun in my life" Law said and Luffy grinned_

_"I'm glad. Fun should be any doctor's choice of medicine!" Luffy said and Law laughed_

_"I'll remember that. We should do this again soon" Law said and Luffy nodded_

_"Love to, see you later~!" Luffy said running off and Law constantly had a grin on his face all the way home. The grin didn't faze when his dad yelled at him for coming home so late. Law laid on his bed and sighed_

_"Luffy's so fucking funny. I'm so lucky that I met you Luffy"_

_**End of Flashback** _

_Law huffed and looked outside knowing he had tears in his eyes. He left his dignity, pride and shattered heart in the city he was leaving. Law wiped his hears away knowing he was so wrong back then_

_"...I wish I never met you Luffy"_

**End of Flashback continued**

Law was in a deep sleep on the train. He was shivering

"Luffy..." he muttered with a pained look, "No... no... please... Luffy... Luffy" Law snapped his eyes open, "LUFFY!"

Law gasped in a breath and forced himself to breath calmly. Law narrowed his eyes; he knew he needed to get over this... he needed to forget Luffy. He needed to get away from that town.

"This would be our first kiss"

Law overheard someone talk and looked down near the end of the train compartment he was in and saw a blushing nervous girl and a male, obviously a couple that was about to share a first kiss. Law watched the male a comment before kissing the girl.

"Perfect first kiss" the male said

"Perfect first kiss" the female corrected

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Law sighed out and saw the male turn to him

"What are you looking at asshole?" the male asked

"Honey, don't let some psychor-" That was when Law chose to ignore them and look out the window. Law realized he was at least asleep for an hour cause it was dark out. He fell asleep when it was almost near sunset time, still pretty bright

'...First Kiss...' Law mumbled in his mind, knowing unwanted memories will flood his mind any second

**Flashback**

Luffy and Law were walking together towards the beach. Since they went to the arcade 3 months ago, they became closer and closer. They were like best friends.

Luffy laughed, "Did you see what Nami did to Zoro yesterday?"

Law chuckled, "Of course, I was there. Who knew a woman could be so damn scary"

Luffy looked at Law shocked, "You scared? Alright... who are you and what have you done with my Traffy?" Luffy asked and Law's heart skipped a beat. After a while of feeling this way, Law just figured it was normal to feel this way with friends that aren't Kid or Killer. I mean Luffy never laughed at his collection

**Flashback within a flashback :p**

2 months ago, on a Friday, after school, Law sighed out and Luffy walked to him

"Hi Traffy... What's wrong?" Luffy asked and Law looked to him

"I don't like to be alone anymore. Perona's going over to a friend's house, both parents are gone until Sunday. Kid and Killer are heading to one of their places. I'm not the type of person that most want as friends so I'm going to be alone again..." Law said not really knowing why he is saying all of this. But when he saw Luffy grin he felt more himself

"Shishishi, what are you talking about? You have me" Luffy said making Law blush slightly

"What?"

"We're friends aren't we? I have nothing to do" Luffy said and Law couldn't help but smile

"Oh, right. Then come over" Law said and Luffy laughed

"I was already doing to" Luffy said and Law smirked

"Does that mean I have a stalker?"

"If you want one I'll be your stalker" Luffy said and Law laughed

"That's so creepy it is endearing"

They went to the house and played video games, bored games until Luffy looked to the stairs

"Can I see your room Traffy?" Law asked and Law froze. He didn't know why he was nervous about wondering if Luffy would laugh at 'them' and him like Killer and Kid always do every single time they come over

"Traffy?"

"Uh... oh sure" Law said sitting up and Luffy helped him up. Law showed Luffy to his room and Luffy looked around

"You're room's cool Traffy!" Luffy said when his eyes hit the bed... to Law's misfortune. Luffy grinned and walked over to the bed, "You have-?"

"Yes" Law sighed out walking over to Luffy who picked up the white one, "But these are the only stuffed animals I have."

"The one in your hands, his name is Bepo. He's a Polar Bear"

"Hmm" Luffy said looking at the orange jumpsuit wearing polar bear with a white with black spotted hat. Luffy looked at the hat for a while and Law sighed

"Just get it out of your system"

"Get what out of my system?" Luffy asked

"Just laugh already" Law said hated the silence and Luffy held Bepo close to his chest

"Why would I laugh? He's cute" Luffy said with a smile causing Law to look at him shocked and them with a smile. He saw Luffy was telling the truth. Law was right. Luffy was by far the most amazing person he ever met.

"Well then, this one is Penguin and this one is Shachi" Law said pointing to a penguin wearing a hat and a kangaroo wearing a green hat, "When I was a kid I got them in one of those grab machines. I only paid 50 cents. Both of them were connected by their arms, or in Penguin's situation, wing"

Luffy chuckled when putting Bepo back down, "Wing, that's good"

"I knew you were going to laugh" Law said and Luffy looked at him

"I only laughed cause you mention Penguin's arm as wing and that's funny cause Penguins really have wings. That's all."

"Law blushed slightly, "You're awesome. You were the first person other than Perona to not laugh at me for having them and not getting rid of them cause I'm too old and a male..."

"Really? Well who ever laughs at you for having them are assholes. I wouldn't laugh at this. Plus you haven't met 3 of my friends yet. Chopper would love them and probably would get some himself if he had enough money"

Law smiled. Luffy was a seriously cool accepting person, not like Kid or Killer

**End of Flashback within flashback (AKA still in original flashback)  
**

Law became closer to Luffy because of that. He was one of the best friends he has ever made. "I'm still me Mugiwara-Ya"

"Then why did you say she's scary? You never get scared of anything" Luffy said and Law shrugged

"Yeah, but I never met a nuclear weapon with a short fuse before" Law said and Luffy laughed and agreed. Nami was pretty bone chilling scary when someone, like Zoro, pisses her off

"I agree, she can be a demon but she can be nice too" Luffy said. Nami was still worried about him hanging with Law but still lets him anyways unlike Zoro or Sanji trying to stop him. All the sudden Luffy's eyes lit up in joy as the ocean came into their view

""Oh! The ocean!" Luffy said grabbing on to Law's arm, "Come on!"

"Whoa! Luffy wait!" Law tried to say as Luffy took off at full speed making Law try to keep up. Law thought he was fast, but Luffy was like a land rocket compared to his full speed.

Once they got to a private part of the beach, Luffy stopped and let Law's arm go. Law bet over and started panting,

"Damn Luffy. Are you related to a cheetah or something. Fuck, I never met anyone as fast as you" Law said panting and falling to the sandy ground bellow him and Luffy sat next to him

"Sorry... I'm just really excited" Luffy said with guilt but looked to the ocean with a dreamy look and Law smiled at him

"You really love the ocean don't you?" Law asked and Luffy looked to him with the biggest grin ever

"Of course! It's so vast, so mysterious, so amazing. Its so everything" Luffy said with such passion in his voice

"Why don't you go swimming then?" Law asked and Luffy shook his head with a smile confusing Law, "why not?"

"If I did, I'll die. I'll sink like a rock" Luffy said and Law had a shocked look

"Can't swim?" Law asked and Luffy looked to him

"Lame?" Luffy asked slightly worried and Law smiled and shook his head

"Why would I think that if you didn't think of that about Shachi, Penguin and Bepo?" Law asked and Luffy shrugged, "and it's pretty common for people not to know how to swim"

"Really? Or are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Hmm. You said you'll sink like a rock right?" Law asked and Luffy nodded, "Well then I'll probably sink like a ship"

Luffy smiled at that, "You can't swim either?"

Law nodded, "I never got the hang of it. Something else Killer and Kid made fun of me for"

"Your friends are assholes" Luffy said and Law nodded while laughing. Luffy was a pretty say whatever on your mind type of person and Law likes that, "You know one time I was on this ship and fell overboard and Zoro tried to save me, but ended up on the other side of the ocean. He has to be the worst direction sensed person I've ever met"

Law laughed, "Well that explains what Sanji said when I first met you guys on the roof" Law said and Luffy nodded and Law looked to Luffy concerned, "Why did you go on a boat in the middle of the ocean when you know you can't swim?"

"Shanks probably said the same thing" Luffy said laughing and grinned, "I can't help it. I'm drawn to it too much"

Law smiled at Luffy, "I guess I am too"

"We should go sailing sometime or something" Luffy said grinning, "It will be fun"

Law couldn't help but smile. Luffy's genuine kindness and sense of adventure was surly one of a kind. They spent a couple of hours staring contently at the ocean and told some stories as well as some random hilarious crap. Not before long, it became evening, and not so much light is left from the slowly fading sunlight.

"Well I should be heading home" Law said and Luffy nodded in agreement with himself. Law got up and gave a hand to Luffy to help him up and Luffy grabbed it. As Law was helping him up, Luffy's feet slipped out from underneath him and landed on Law making both of them fall down. Both had wide eyes as they found their lips on each others'. They were too stunned to move and found their eyes had closed half way

'This... feels right' both thought. They lost control and started kissing each other with their eyes shut. They were running hands through each others' hair and Law was about to lick Luffy's lip to ask for entrance when a giant wave washed over them. The wave got them out of their daze causing both of them to have wide eyes and jump to their feet.

"Uh... I kind of have to go" Luffy said

"Me... uh too. See you some other time" Law said and they ran in opposite directions from each other.

Luffy had tears form as he ran far away

"No! I can't fall for Traffy! I can't hurt him! I can't!" Luffy cried out as he was running, "I won't love Law!"

Law, after a few minutes of running, started walking and touched him lips and sighed

'I can't be serious... that... that kiss was amazing... it was. Fuck... it couldn't be real!' Law thought and his heart skipped a beat as Law came to a realization, "... Am I really falling in love with him?"

_Hiddensecretsofonespast_ _Hiddensecretsofonespast_ _Hiddensecretsofonespast_ _Hiddensecretsofonespast_

Law walked home and as he walked in he was confronted by a pissed of father

"Where the fuck were you!?"

"Out with a friend" Law said and was pinned to the wall

"If it was with one of those-"

"You can't do anything about it" Law said and sighed, "It's a newer friend, one I met a few months ago" Law said not really caring about how his dad was pinning him to the wall. All he was thinking about was that great kiss...

Can I go now?" Law asked and his father growled but let him go anyways. Law walked upstairs towards his room when he was stopped by Perona

"Hey Law, how was hanging with Luffy?" Perona asked slightly concerned. Expecially with the conversation she had with Zoro a while ago

**Flashback within Flashback**

Perona was still think about how she met Luffy and his friends. Something was... Perona bit her lip and got up from bed and decided to take a walk and think about things.

She was walking down the street in the busiest part of town. That was where she saw Zoro, across the street, fuming angrily. She decided to go over and ask him about her concerns

"Hey Zoro!" Perona said running across the street. Zoro saw her coming his way and groaned and cursed under his breath. He doesn't need this.

"Perona" Zoro said and Perona sighed catching up to him

"I need to talk to you privately" Perona said and Zoro saw that she was serious and decided to follow her to a secluded spot

"What is it you want?" Zoro asked and Perona sighed

"You and everyone are hiding something from my brother and me" Perona said and Zoro froze slightly

"What?"

"I felt something was off when I shook your hand. I was thinking about everything Law told me and my girlfriend. Just something felt off. I really care about my brother. So you better tell me what's going on. Why can't Law and Luffy be together?"

Zoro sighed and decided to tell her and Perona had wide eyes

"What? Really are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Zoro growled out, "I told you and now you know why we can't allow Luffy and Law to be together" Zoro said walking away

**End of Flash back withing flashback (original flashback still :D)  
**

"Good" Law said and Perona bit her lip

"Anything happen?"

"He accidentally fell on me" Law said

"And?"

"We kissed" Law said like he was deep in thought walking to his room. Perona forgot about what Zoro told her and 'eek'ed and followed Law

"What!? I knew it! How was it? How was it?" Perona asked excitedly

"... I liked it" Law said still deep in thought and went into his room, shutting and locking the door. He went to his bed and fell on it; ignoring Perona's constant talking and banging on the door

"... I really... liked it" he mumbled and sighed looking up to the ceiling with his arm over his forehead, "I'm not sick... or tired like Killer suggested... I really am gay"

"Isn't that what you been telling me heart? That I have feelings for Luffy?" Law asked and his heart leaped in joy for not being ignored like before.

_Hiddensecretsofonespast_ _Hiddensecretsofonespast_ _Hiddensecretsofonespast_ _Hiddensecretsofonespast_

With Luffy, he ran into Robin and Robin took him to a secret spot to talk

"So what's got you down? How was your day with Trafalgar?" Robin asked

"Horrible!" Luffy said shocking Robin

"Horrible?"

"Well... no... it was really great and all" Luffy mumbled and Robin saw the conflict in Luffy's face

"What happened?" Robin asked and Luffy gave her a concerned look and she smiled sincerely, "You can trust me. The only one I might tell would be Nami, and she'll keep it a secret too I'm sure"

"Luffy sighed out, "We went to the beach and Traffy helped me up. I slipped on the sand and fell on him... I... I kissed him Robin... I... dammit! I really liked it! I really like Law... but Fuck..."

"It will be ok Luffy-san"

"No it won't! He kissed me back... fuck does that mean he likes me too?"

"Luffy-san" Robin said seeing Luffy trying hard not to cry

"I can't hurt him... I can't Robin! I can't I can't I can't!"

"...Luffy-san"

"I..." Luffy looked really sad and gulped, "I don't love Traffy"

**TBC**


	8. Big Issues, Big Consequences, Big Decisions

_**Previous** _

_"Good" Law said and Perona bit her lip_

_"Anything happen?"_

_"He accidentally fell on me" Law said_

_"And?"_

_"We kissed" Law said like he was deep in thought walking to his room. Perona forgot about what Zoro told her and 'eek'ed and followed Law_

_"What!? I knew it! How was it? How was it?" Perona asked excitedly_

_"... I liked it" Law said still deep in thought and went into his room, shutting and locking the door. He went to his bed and fell on it; ignoring Perona's constant talking and banging on the door_

_"... I really... liked it" he mumbled and sighed looking up to the ceiling with his arm over his forehead, "I'm not sick... or tired like Killer suggested... I really am gay"_

_"Isn't that what you been telling me heart? That I have feelings for Luffy?" Law asked and his heart leaped in joy for not being ignored like before._

_ HiddensecretsofonespastHiddensecretsofonespastHiddensecretsofonespastHiddensecretsofonespast _

_With Luffy, he ran into Robin and Robin took him to a secret spot to talk_

_"So what's got you down? How was your day with Trafalgar?" Robin asked_

_"Horrible!" Luffy said shocking Robin_

_"Horrible?"_

_"Well... no... it was really great and all" Luffy mumbled and Robin saw the conflict in Luffy's face_

_"What happened?" Robin asked and Luffy gave her a concerned look and she smiled sincerely, "You can trust me. The only one I might tell would be Nami, and she'll keep it a secret too I'm sure"_

_"Luffy sighed out, "We went to the beach and Traffy helped me up. I slipped on the sand and fell on him... I... I kissed him Robin... I... dammit! I really liked it! I really like Law... but Fuck..."_

_"It will be ok Luffy-san"_

_"No it won't! He kissed me back... fuck does that mean he likes me too?"_

_"Luffy-san" Robin said seeing Luffy trying hard not to cry_

_"I can't hurt him... I can't Robin! I can't I can't I can't!"_

_"...Luffy-san"_

_"I..." Luffy looked really sad and gulped, "I don't love Traffy"_

**End of Flashback**

Law sighed deeply as his heart throbbed painfully. With a kiss comes falling, with loving come love, with love come pain cause love is a horrible thing. Law looked forward to see the same boyfriend with his sleeping girlfriend. The guy was looking how Law felt about Luffy. Law bit his lip and was going to do something he never done before

"Hey boyfriend guy over there" Law said and the guy looked to him

"What do you want?" the boyfriend gut said irritated that the same guy looking at them kiss was talking to him

"Just wanted to say before you get hurt. Dump that person" he said and he glared at him

"What the hell did you say?" he asked "Stay out of our business"

"What ever. Don't say I didn't warn you. Love fucking sucks" Law said not really caring if he got hurt or not watching as the guy glared even more pulling his sleeping girlfriend closer. Law rolled his eyes and turned his window when a girl and her mom walked by

"Hey Mommy" The girl said in a cheery tone, "Isn't that the psycho from hometown~?" she asked and Law looked to them with a half glare. The mother froze as she must have seen Law glare their way

"Honey... people have some mental issues, that really isn't something to make fun about" the little girl's mother said pulling her away to another cart and LAw looked to the boyfriend guy who let out a bitter laugh

"You're that guy?"

Law glared. That guy. Is that all he was going to be called now? That g and psycho?

The girlfriend woke up to she her boyfriend glare at Law as he continued to talk, "Oh hell... that explains everything. Fuck... why the hell did they let you on the train after what the hell happened in the news? Shit. You should really be in a mental institution"

Law glared even more but kept his mouth shut, anger boiling deep within him but the man kept talking

"How was your 'boyfriend' in bed?"

Law bit his lip keeping from running to him and punching this guy out

"Honey what's going on?" the girlfriend asked confused and he turned to her

"This is the psycho on the news. The one who got hurt knowing the truth about his own psychotic tenancies" he said

"Oh the that psycho the one who? Explains everythi-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Both the girl and guy froze deeply as they saw Law get up and gave them the death glare and started walking towards them

"Don't EVER talk about shit you don't even know!" Law growled about to punch him when they ran away into another cart not before saying he had some major mental problems. Law calmly went to his seat and sat down and growled. News does travel fast. Now he was claimed as the fucking psycho of his hometown...

"... Well fuck my life" Law said after laughing bitterly and turned to the window to see that the cloud that looked like Luffy was fading away

'...Luffy why couldn't you just tell me?' Law thought and suddenly got angry. This was not fair! This was not fucking fair! Why did it have to happen like this? Law let all his anger out

"FUCKING SHIT!" Law yelled punching the seat in front of him as hard as he could so the pain would calm him down.

"Sir? Are you ok?" the train servant said concerned and Law looked to him and narrowed his eyes and looked to the seat in front of him where his fist was still where he punched. Law took his hand to his lap and sighed

"... I'm fine" he said and the servant sighed

"It didn't sound like that to me. Don' let what they said get to you" he said and Law growled. This guy was obviously from the town he was currently going. No TV or electricity. Now news about him. Perfect city to live "How about I get you something to calm yourself down?"

"Anything with alcohol in it?" Law asked knowing he was underage and looked it too.

"I highly doubt you are at the legal age for drinking" he said and sighed when he saw Law look down, "But it looks like you're really stressed and my grandma always said that if you're stressed, no mind the age drink. I'll be right back with your order"

Law looked up to him, "Thanks"

Once he got the drink, the servant sat with him

"Where you going?"

"East Blue district"

"So you're moving there?"

"How do you know?" Law asked and the servant smiled

"I saw you board the train. No one just comes to visit my hometown like that from a city like that. There's not much there"

"Right" Law said and the servant smiled

"Well, I hope that drink helps you. Drink it slowly" he said leaving the cart to tend the other carts leaving Law in the cart alone.

"I know how to drink" Law said. No, he didn't drink but seeing his mom's sipping style verses his father's down it as fast as he can and their attitudes afterwards, he knew how to drink. But Law didn't care at the time, he downed the whole glass in one go.

His now buzzed mind was replaying even more flashbacks

**Flashback**

Luffy was avoiding Law for 2 weeks going on 3 and Law knew it. Luffy hasn't been coming to any of his classes. Law couldn't help but feel bad; after all it was partially his fault. Luffy didn't even show up for lunch on the roof like he normally does. Was he really... did he hate Law now? That thought went right through his heart piercing it. Law groaned in class and Killer looked to him

"Dude you ok?"

"No Mugiwara-ya has been avoiding me" Law said and Killer sighed

"He's probably nervous about something. Kid avoided me constantly 2 years ago and that was-"

'...Yeah... the kiss' Law thought looking to the side and Killer looked to him

"Law did you hear me?" Killer asked as Law looked to him

"What?" Law asked and Killer looked concerned

"Not laughing at the story of Kid at the duck pond... you really are upset about this" Killer said and Law glared making him change the subject, "Speaking of your friend. Why haven't you introduced him to us yet?" Killer asked

"I mean you speak about him all the time like he took Kid and my places as your best friends. You should introduce us to him" Killer said and saw a flash of concern on Law's face and sighed, "Seriously dude, if you're nervous we would scare him off, I'll make sure Kid behaves"

"Mugiwara-ya is avoiding me."

"Right."

"Plus it is up to him if he wants to be introduced or not. Can't find that out cause-"

"He's avoiding you. Comes my next question. What the hell did you do?

"What? I didn't do anything Killer"

"Tell me."

"...We kissed" he said getting up and leaving not really caring cause what is so important on finishing a class if his mind was not there to begin with. Law headed to the park for some fresh air. He saw Luffy there laying under a big tree with his hat covering his face.

Law decided to walk over and ask some questions, "Hey Luffy"

The sleeping boy froze, sitting up and pulled his had above and fit it on his head. Luffy then looked up and froze slightly to see Law

"Oh... hey Traffy" Luffy said getting up, "Thanks for, uh, walking me up. I need to get going" Luffy started and was about to leave when Law grabbed his arm after saying 'wait'

"Luffy, you have been avoiding, mind explaining why?" Law asked and Luffy looked to the side

"I have not been avoiding you" Luffy said and Law made him face him

"Don't give me that shit. I'm fine with people avoiding me. Damn, if I wasn't Kid would have not been my friend long after meeting him. I, however, dislike when the people avoiding me refuse to acknowledge that they are doing it and don't give reason why. Why the hell are you avoiding me?"

Luffy blushed and looked to the side and Law sighed

"Is this about that kiss?" Law asked and the look on Luffy's face said it all and he sighed again, "Look, if you want, we can just forget about the kiss"

"But-!" Luffy started but cut himself off looking to the ground and Law let his arm go

"That kiss... was it as good for you as it was for me?" Law asked and Luffy looked to Law and sighed

"Law, let's just be friends" Luffy said causing Law's heart to hurt for a second but nodded

"That sounds great" he said hugging Luffy, "At least you're not mad or didn't want to be friends anymore"

"Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" Luffy asked and Law looked to him

"Other than my sister, her girlfriend, Killer, Kid and you. I really have no other friends" Law said and Luffy looked to the sky

"It's sometime after lunch. You really left school? You never leave school"

"What's there when you can't focus on shit.?" Law asked and Luffy laughed

"Well you want to do something then?"

"Hell yeah" Law said laughing when Luffy mentioning no slippery spots cause his ankle was still hurting from before

_hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_

Kid was running from the park towards school as fast as he could. He needed help with this something big. He needed Killer's help...from what he just saw... he needed more help than that. Kid burst right into Killer's classroom not really caring if they had a test or if they were in the middle of a lecture or anything at the moment

"KILLER! THERE IS A FUCKING BIG ISSUE GOING ON!"

Killer looked surprised, this would have to be serious for Kid to burst in to a class and interrupt it. Kid was more classy than that and had more manners than that too.

"Eustace Kid we are having class will you kindly-"

Kid cut her off by yelling at Killer more, "KILLER! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT TRAFALGAR! NOW"

killer wasn't doing anything but stare and try to decipher what Kid could mean and his perfect attendance was on the line, as if anyone cared

"There's only one way I could get you to leave right? Well then. FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!"

Killer had wide eyes...

"Eustace Kid, go to the principal's office now!" the teacher yelled but saw Killer get up, grab his things, and bolt out with Kid right then and there. They ran to the roof

"What the hell was that Kid? You never said that many 'fuck you's before."

"Well you were just sitting there like an idiot when I told you this was important" Kid said and Killer sighed

"What happened? What made you say what I know you hate saying to me?" Killer asked and remembered Kid said something about Law, "It is about Law?"

"Yes"

"Is he ok?" Killer asked and saw Kid pace and bite his thumb and shake his head

"No, I really doubt that he is fine. He may look it, but with what the hell I just saw... fuck Killer..."

"Shit it's that bad?" Killer asked and Kid nodded, "Tell me what happened" Killer said and Kid explained he went out for a business lunch with his father to talk about him taking his family business and had a note to say he was going to be late for class. Then he explained he was taking a short cut through the park where he stopped when seeing Law saw and overheard something that freaked him out

"What...?" Killer asked with wide eyes and narrowed them slightly, "You said 'Luffy' right?"

"Yes, why?" Kid asked and Killer sighed

"That name sounds quite familiar, that's all" Killer said and Kid shrugged

"Couldn't have been when Law... mentioned... him?" Kid asked confused and Killer shook his head

"No. Trafalgar only called him 'Mugiwara'... wait. Oh shit this is bad." Killer said and Kid sighed

"Really bad" Kid said

"Listen to me Kid, do not mention a thing about this to Law. Leave this to me" Killer said and Kid glared

"What? You can't possibly think I can sit around and not help" Kid said and Killer glared at him and put a hand on his shoulder

"I love you Kid and seriously no offense, but you are quite brutish. This is a very delicate situation"

"Fuck you" Kid said and placed his hands on his head in realization . Fuck, I said 'fuck you' 4 times! Shit that makes 5 times!" Kid said and Killer turned to leave

"No time for that Kid" Killer said, "Right now helping Law should be our first priority" he said starting to walk down the stairs

"Wait!" Kid said following him, "If it's my priority, I want to help just as m-"

The door to the roof shut behind them. Zoro and Sanji were on the roof, unseen by Law's friends.

"Fuck." Zoro said growling, "I told Luffy not to fall for him, let alone kiss him"

"Zoro Luffy feels pretty bad about it"

"You knew this?"

"Luffy didn't tell me, he told Robin-San and I overheard her mention it to Nami-Swan. The kiss was a complete accident. He slipped and fell on him. Sounds like how our first kiss went right?"

"That's not the point cook. We're together because of that kiss. We can be together. He can not be with him and you know it" Zoro said and Sanji sighed

"I know. Maybe it's better if Luffy stops being friends with Trafalgar and ignores him completely" Sanji mentioned and Zoro nodded in agreement

"Let's talk to Luffy about this"

_hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_

**Time skip 1 hour**

"Law can we speak to you?" Killer asked and Law turned to them and Kid began pulling him to a private area.

"If you were going to talk to me anyways, why the hell did you make it sound like I had an option?"

"Shut up" Kid said and Killer looked to him with a look that said 'brutish' slowly and Kid glared at him. Killer sighed and looked to Law

"Law, is there a reason why you haven't introduced us you that friend of yours?"

"You mean Mugiwara-Ya? No, not really. Other that the things I mentioned to Killer, his friends and he are pretty cautious around other people they haven't met yet." Law said and looked to him, "You don't think I wouldn't introduce them to you because of you right? Cause that is the biggest bullshit ever"

"It's not that" Killer said after elbowing Kid when he was about to say something harsh, "...Law do you like Luffy?"

Law blushed slightly and the two instantly knew cause Law never blushes, "Sort of... I mean... we're just friends cause he made that much clear. I do like him though"

Killer looked to Kid who had a concerned look. Both were thinking the same thing, this situation was worse than they thought

"Law?" Killer asked getting his attention, "Do not get hurt" he said in a tone that matched the look on Kid's face. This was too much of a real situation to Law and he knew he would have to step in if things get worse. Not if, when. Law is already showing signs that this was going to get worse

"God. Why is everyone saying that? You know me. Beat them before they can beat me" Law said smirking, "So why are you two concerned anyways?"

Kid was about to speak up when Killer kissed him hard

"Wh-what the hell was that for?" Kid asked flustered

"I haven't forgotten those 5 'fuck you's from your pretty mouth" Killer said pulling Kid into another kiss and Law took that as a sign to leave. 5 times... new record, that Law doesn't want to know what the trophy would be awarded.

"You really... was that the only reason?" Kid asked after breaking the kiss off and Killer sighed

"That was the reason I told you you shouldn't help. This is as delicate as I thought. you can't just up and say that to him" Killer said, "Do not say a damn word about anything you saw or what we heard to anyone. I will make sure to do something about this when the time comes. Law's really happy right now..."

"I know but-"

"But nothing Kid. Now on to other matters" Killer said seductively and grabbed Kid's hardening member

"Mng... shit!"

_hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_

With Luffy, Zoro and Sanji stopped him and took him to a secluded area

"Luffy"

"What?" Luffy asked, Law and him were having fun when he had to leave and then these two had to come

"We want to talk to you about Law" Sanji said and Luffy looked excited

"Traffy?" he asked and then narrowed his eyes, "What happened now?" Luffy asked irritated

"You kissed him" Zoro said and Luffy's blood ran cold

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Luffy said and Zoro sighed

"Remember when we talked before? How I can tell when you're falling for him when you're lying cause I'm your best friend?"

"How did you know we kissed? Robin said she would keep it a secret!"

"Making women keep secrets for you is not a gentleman thing to do Luffy" Sanji said, "She never told anyone but Nami-Swan. I was happening to walk by when they were talking about it"

Luffy glared at him and Sanji glared back, "This is serious Luffy, you want to be with him, but you know you can't!"

"Why not?!"

"You know why!"

"But-"

Zoro stepped in, "Remember what you promised me? You breaking a promise. How the hell can anyone ever trust you?"

"Shut up!" Luffy said, " Only you guys would know!"

"No Luffy. Law's friends Kid and Killer know" Zoro said and Luffy had wide eyes as his heart started beating

"What? But how? Law and I were alone" Luffy said

"When you were talking about it at the park. Kid was there" Zoro said and Luffy looked shocked almost scared

"So... he heard." Luffy said and sighed concerned, "But they don't know us! I mean they can't know us right?"

"Killer does. He said your name sounded familiar and that Law never spoke your name only Mugiwara"

"Shit" Luffy mumbled, "I don't want Law to find out"

"Then do the right thing and break it off with him. Don't see him again" Zoro said and saw an incredibly pain filled look on Luffy's face.

Luffy had tears form and looked down, "I- guess you're right... I-I won't see Law again" Luffy said and Sanji put a hand on his shoulder

"It's going to be ok" Sanji said and looking to Zoro, "What are you doing Zoro?"

"Calling Robin. I guess we 'need to make preparations to transfer schools" Zoro said and Sanji glared at him and turned to Luffy who was shaking

"Luffy?"

"I... I really guess I am meant to be alone" Luffy said laughing humorously while wiping tears away, "I should've been used to it by now"

**TBC**


	9. Law Finds Out

_**Previously** _

_"I have no idea what you are talking about" Luffy said and Zoro sighed_

_"Remember when we talked before? How I can tell when you're falling for him when you're lying cause I'm your best friend?"_

_"How did you know we kissed? Robin said she would keep it a secret!"_

_"Making women keep secrets for you is not a gentleman thing to do Luffy" Sanji said, "She never told anyone but Nami-Swan. I was happening to walk by when they were talking about it"_

_Luffy glared at him and Sanji glared back, "This is serious Luffy, you want to be with him, but you know you can't!"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"You know why!"_

_"But-"_

_Zoro stepped in, "Remember what you promised me? You breaking a promise. How the hell can anyone ever trust you?"_

_"Shut up!" Luffy said, " Only you guys would know!"_

_"No Luffy. Law's friends Kid and Killer know" Zoro said and Luffy had wide eyes as his heart started beating_

_"What? But how? Law and I were alone" Luffy said_

_"When you were talking about it at the park. Kid was there" Zoro said and Luffy looked shocked almost scared_

_"So... he heard." Luffy said and sighed concerned, "But they don't know us! I mean they can't know us right?"_

_"Killer does. He said your name sounded familiar and that Law never spoke your name only Mugiwara"_

_"Shit" Luffy mumbled, "I don't want Law to find out"_

_"Then do the right thing and break it off with him. Don't see him again" Zoro said and saw an incredibly pain filled look on Luffy's face._

_Luffy had tears form and looked down, "I- guess you're right... I-I won't see Law again" Luffy said and Sanji put a hand on his shoulder_

_"It's going to be ok" Sanji said and looking to Zoro, "What are you doing Zoro?"_

_"Calling Robin. I guess we 'need to make preparations to transfer schools" Zoro said and Sanji glared at him and turned to Luffy who was shaking_

_"Luffy?"_

_"I... I really guess I am meant to be alone" Luffy said laughing humorously while wiping tears away, "I should've been used to it by now"_

**Flashback continued**

Luffy sat on the stone slab watching everyone pack up and put their things in their transportation. Luffy looked down with a sigh and looked to the side when feeling someone put their hand on his shoulder

"...Nami"

"You don't seem ready" Nami said and Luffy turned to her more

"You mean ready for forever being alone? No I'm not" Luffy said and Nami sighed remembering what Robin told her

"You really like him don't you?" Nami asked and Zoro, with a really heavy box, glared at her

"Hey witch, hurry up and help us!" Zoro yelled as Sanji was not around right then and Nami glared at him

"Shut the hell up! I'll help when I want to!" Nami yelled angrily and turned to Luffy with a calm look, "Well, you like him?"

"... Did any of you expect any different?" Luffy asked and Nami smiled and shook her head

"Not one bit" Nami said and Luffy sighed

"I'll be fine if I didn't have anyone... but I feel really bad. I haven't talked to him... and now we're up and leaving... if he does like me, doesn't that make me a bad person for doing this?" Luffy asked looking down

Nami smiled, "This may be a really bad decision and we might regret it later, but it beats having you feeling guilty"

Luffy looked at her shocked, "You mean you're letting me?"

"Yeah, go talk to him" Nami said, "Not talking is a worse regret than what might happen if you didn't talk to him"

Luffy grinned, "Thanks Nami!"

"Don't mention it. When talking to him, only come up with a reason why we're leaving alright? Don't mention about you know, mkay?"

"Alright!" Luffy said running away from the transportation and towards Law's place knowing he would be the only one there

_hiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespast_

Law was sitting on his couch trying to focus on reading his book but couldn't. All he was thinking about is why Luffy was avoiding him again... and the constant ringing of his door bell didn't help. Law didn't want to answer it because the only person he wanted to be behind it was avoiding him... but the constant ringing... Law got up and answered the door

"Hello?" Law said opening the door and froze when seeing Luffy

"Traffy"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were avoiding me again" Law said and Luffy sighed

"I really am sorry... I need to talk to you though" Luffy said. Sensing the urgency in Luffy's voice, Law let him in.

"What do you need to talk about?" Law asked as they sat on his couch and Luffy sighed

"I really shouldn't be here talking to you" Luffy said and Law sighed

"Is that why you're avoiding me again? Because of your friends?" Law asked irritated and Luffy looked to the side

"Well... kinda. But Nami let me come here" Luffy said and Law was generally surprised and let Luffy continue talking, "I have to tell you that we got transferred to a new school across the country. We're leaving tomorrow" Luffy said and couldn't look Law in the face when he had a pained confused look.

"What? Why? You really are leaving?"

Luffy looked down, "... Yes. It's sort of something that was inevitable. It was going to happen sooner or later..." Luffy said and Law looked angry

"I can understand if this just sprang up on you. Though if you knew this was going to happen then why didn't you tell me!? We're friends right?"

Luffy froze and nodded, "Yes... it's just... very complicated. I tried a whole lot to stay here as long as I can"

"That doesn't explain anything. If you are here to talk about this, then talk dammit"

Luffy flinched slightly and sighed, "...Our family friend, where we are moving to, is really sick. We have to go there" Luffy said and Law looked calmer

"You couldn't have told me. You knew I am studying every thing to be a doctor" Law said and Luffy looked to him

"I know you are, trust me I know. This disease he has... is sort of not treatable. We need to go there to help him out"

Law looked to him with a smile, "You really are a good person... no wonder why I love you"

Luffy looked shocked and clenched his eyes and Law sighed

"Luffy, don't worry. I know you don't feel the same way. So you can leave without having any ties back here" Law said and smiled, "I'll be fine"

Luffy looked to him with tears, "N-no... Law... I-I really like you too... but I feel as if I'm cheating on my ex-boyfriend"

"You mean the guy who broke your heart?" Law asked and Luffy looked to him confused and Law continued, "You're green haired friend told me in an attempt for me not to fall in love with you. Attempt failed" Law said

"Zoro, that bastard." Luffy said and looked to Law to see him confused, "He didn't break my heart on purpose"

"How can you not break someone's heart on purpose?"

"... He... got killed in front of me" Luffy said with tears, "He protected me" Luffy said with tears flowing at the memory and Law's eyes were wide as his heart ached for Luffy. He would have never guessed that in a million years.

Law brought Luffy into a hug, "Talk more, it'll make you feel better" Law said and Luffy mentioned a few more things and bit his lip

"A-Ace died the s-same way before I got together with him... h-he jumped in front of... and got... and then... he did the..." Luffy said and started sobbing softly as it got tears in Law's eyes. Law turned Luffy's face towards his and wiped away the tears with his thumb gently

Law leaned in and kissed Luffy in an attempt to make him feel better. Luffy had wide beys, tears still falling

"Tr-Traffy... I... don't... think-" Luffy felt his eyes narrow, last tears falling before shutting them all the way. Law smiled when he felt Luffy kiss him back. Luffy ran his hands through Law's soft hair, as their tongues were battling for dominance. Law won, of course, and explored Luffy's whole mouth. Law gently took off Luffy's hat knowing how it was Luffy's treasure from a role model. Law broke free and looked to Luffy and bit his lip

"Luffy... you look amazing" Law said as he never saw Luffy without his hat on

Tr-Traffy" Luffy mumbled as he saw each others' hardened members. Luffy knew he shouldn't do anymore, be can't do more but he couldn't help it. Law knew he shouldn't do this... Luffy was leaving soon but couldn't help it. Lust and love were too strong for both boys to stop now. Soon the two found themselves falling in each others' arms on Law's bed. Law, on top of Luffy began sucking on his neck and Luffy arched his back causing their growing groins to grind together. They both groaned out and Law smirked

"Did you like that Luffy?" Law asked and Luffy blushed and groaned again when Law grinded against him. Luffy pulled Law into a kiss that was soon broken by the doctor-to-be. As Luffy groaned Law chuckled, "We have to take our shirts off somehow" Law said and Luffy blushed as Law took off his shirt. Once it was off, Law started kissing his jawline while his hands were roaming his chest as Luffy unbuttoned his off. Law, taking Luffy's gaze off of his chest, pulled him into a raging make-out session where they were roaming each others' chests, sides and backs. Law stopped at Luffy's nipples and gave them a tweak making Luffy buck up grinding against the other member.

"Luffy..." Law moaned out slightly as Luffy reached and pulled Law down and started kissing and sucking his neck. Soon, Law pushed him down making him whine

"What? Don't tell me you're fine with teasing when you can have something much better" Law said and Luffy had concern in his eyes as common sense came back

"What's wrong?" Law asked instantly feeling Luffy's tenseness.

"... I... still feel this will be considered cheating... even though" Luffy started and looked like memories of some sort came back, "SHIT!"

This outburst made Law jump slightly and saw that Luffy was freaking out

"SHIT! We can't do this!"

"Luffy come on, it's ok"

"No it's not! This... this was a mistake..." Luffy said pushing Law off of him. He grabbed his discarded shirt and as Luffy started running out of the room, Law got up to follow. He did not care if he had a shirt on or not, but he had to talk to Luffy

"Wait Luffy!"

Luffy, reaching the living room, grabbed his hat that was on the coffee table and started running towards the door. He bypassed Killer, who came to talk to Law and see if he was ok, and out the door

"Law I came here to-" Killer started but Law ran passed him outside, not saying hi or acknowledging that it was down-pouring outside.

"LUFFY! WAIT!"

Killer turned around to the door and stared wide eyed at the door. Law wasn't wearing a shirt was he? It was just like what happened with him and...

"Fuck..." Killer said as he realized what just happened before he got here and groaned covering his eyes, "He really isn't leaving me no other option..." Killer said taking his phone out when someone called

"Hello?

'Are you sure about this?'

"I have no other choice right now. Listen. I'll call you tonight. There is something I need to know... there is that one something I don't know yet" Killer said hanging up

_hiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespast_

With Luffy, he ran as fast and far as he could before running into Nami, Usopp and Robin. Zoro and Sanji sent them out for them to find Luffy cause Nami mentioned what happened and how Luffy should have been back by then. Zoro was pissed off and Sanji was concerned about Luffy but they needed to continue packing.

"...Luffy, are you ok?" Nami asked as he saw Luffy shaky and had tears form as well as trying to catch his breath, "What happened with Law?"

"W-we talked... I told him a pl-plausible reason why we need to leave... a-and fuck... things escalated" Luffy said explaining what he meant by escalated when Robin asked. Nami brought him into a hug and had tears

Seeing a very drenched Law catch up, Nami smiled sadly, "W-we were afraid of this you know? That things would get to this point"

Law saw Luffy shaking as if he was crying silently and decided to listen to what they have to say

"L-Luffy is..." Nami said and cut herself off by biting her lip and walked away with Luffy

"Wait" Law said and was stopped by Robin

"What Nav-Nami-San meant was that Luffy was too hurt about what happened. You must understand all the pain that he had went through. He was never the same, he acts the same... but it was easy to see right through him. You must understand why he can't be with you. There are things that should just stay in the past. Maybe this includes your relationship with him. Friendship or not" Robin said walking in the same direction with a slightly frightened Usopp next to her.

Law watched as they faded away from his view and continued standing there drowned in thoughts. He jumped at the fact that someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around he sighed that it was only Killer but didn't sat anything to Killer's shock. Law hated when anyone did that to him... to the point that he would have punched him out or at least curse at him

"Law, are you ok?" Killer asked and Law looked to him

"You knew I was here?" Law asked and listen to Killer's explanation of why he was there, and sighed

"You ok?"

"No. I feel really guilty. We almost had sex... fuck! Right after he told me..." Law said and self hate appeared on his face, "Damn... I didn't know how horrible a person I am..."

"With... Luffy?" Killer asked and closed his eyes when he saw Law nod. His final concerns were confirmed and he smiled, "Well, let's get you out of this rain and-"

"Wait! It's raining!?" Law looked around and soon felt his soaked jeans, "Huh... I didn't notice"

Killer looked to him shocked, "You didn't notice? What the hell dude? It's like the rainstorm that flooded half my house" Killer said and Law shrugged

"Lot on a person's mind leads them to having less sensory to the things around them" Law said and Killer nodded

"I guess so... Well lets get you out of this rain and you can tell me what's been on your mind. The whole story from beginning to end" Killer said and Law looked up

"Over coffee?" Law asked and Killer laughed and nodded

"My treat" Killer said tossing his jacket to Law

"What's this for?"

"Cafe's tend to dislike people without shirts and tend to throw them out" Killer said and Law blushed and put it on muttering an embarrassed 'thanks'.

Law and killer went to a cafe where they order coffee. Law told the whole story with when he met Luffy to what happened only a half an hour or so ago. Killer was listening to the whole story without uttering a word so all the pieces would connect in his brain. and Law laughed holding up his mug

"Well here's to fucking up again" Law said

'... Law will hate me for this and I might get into trouble. This has to be done tomorrow' Killer though as he raised his glass and tapped Law's, "Dude you didn't fuck up"

"Yeah... I pretty much did" Law said and Killer sighed

'...This will be for the best...'

_hiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespasthiddensecretsofonespast_

The next day, the teacher for the 2nd class (Kid, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Law's class) knew what Killer had planned and allowed him to present a presentation to the class.

"What's up? Why is Killer here?" Law asked Kid and Kid shrugged

"News to me dude" Kid said and Killer sighed

"You will know soon enough" Killer said turning on the projector and started the power point he had up. Going to the first slide, he let the class look at the picture of a skull and cross bones. Killer took a semi deep breath

"Now before I begin, have any of you ever heard of the Great Pirate Era?" Killer asked and everyone shook their heads with confused looked and Killer rubbed the back of his neck

"Well that is actually to be suspected. It's been illegal to teach such a subject for at least 50 years. My father died because of his studies and I have some of his things. So I am showing it to you all" Killer said

"But your father is-" Law started

"That bastard is my step father" Killer said and Kid had a concerned look

"Why are you then? If it's so dangerous why risk your life?" Kid asked and Killer smiled

"For good reason my dear Kiddy" Killer said and Kid blushed and glared hating being called that but Killer shot him a look that made him understand why he was doing what he was doing. Killer changed to a new slide showing a man's wanted poster

"Alright, this is Gol. D Roger. He was the famous pirate that began the Great Pirate Era in the 1500's. His dying words were the cause of the era. He was the king of pirates offering his treasure and the title of King of Pirates to the pirate who finds it first."

"Do you have a picture of the treasure?" a girl asked and Killer shook his head

"Most of my father's belongings burned along with the other evidence. I kept on to these and read through them" Killer said and flipped to the next slide and Law had wide eyes

"This is the wanted poster of the pirate that beat all odds and was the first pirate to claim Gol. D Roger's treasure and became Pirate King. His name is Monkey D. Luffy with an outstanding bounty of 650,000,000 beli. And this green-haired guy is Roronoa Zoro, his first mate" Killer said and was about to continue when he was interrupted by Law standing on his feet

"What the hell are you trying to pull!?" Law yelled at Killer and Killer looked to him and sighed

"Look Law, this is-"

"Fuck you! After all that I. How can you do that!?"

"Law!"

Law turned around to the scream and saw Luffy and Zoro standing in the back. Luffy had a concerned look and Zoro was glaring to the side

"Luffy! You know this is wrong, tell them!" Law said and didn't mind the gasps behind him and Luffy looked down

"Hey Law I wouldn't!" Killer tried to say but smacked his head over his eyes as Law said what he didn't need to

"Luffy say something! Come on! I know you don't love me like I do you and that we almost had sex... which was bad on my part but" Law said and saw Zoro glared at Luffy

"You did WHAT?" he seethed out the what and Luffy was shaking

Kid looked to Killer with a 'really?' look and Killer nodded

"He told me last night" Killer said and everyone was beginning to whisper and make gossip and Killer now had no choice but to call the number he needed to call. For Law's well being.

Law was about to say something else when Kid walked to him, everyone backed away into the front and put a hand on Law's shoulder

"Dude you're scaring me. Who the hell are you talking to?" Kid asked and Law turned to him and saw that everyone looked concerned or scared and still gossiping about if this was real or not.

"What are you talking about? Luffy's right there" Law said pointing to Luffy and then things from the past came into his mind. When the first time they came into class... It was about the rules... when Killer and Kid were concerned... why Perona, with her powers, was shaken up... why... why everyone looks... why they can't seem to see...

Law turned to Luffy with wide eyes as it hit him, "You... you aren't real are you?"

"No..." Luffy said still not looking up, "What Killer said is the truth. I was from that era. I was King of the Pirates... my whole crew and I are dead. Perona and you are the only ones who can see us."

**TBC**


	10. Luffy's Explanation

_**Previously** _

_"Hey Law I wouldn't!" Killer tried to say but smacked his head over his eyes as Law said what he didn't need to_

_"Luffy say something! Come on! I know you don't love me like I do you and that we almost had sex... which was bad on my part but" Law said and saw Zoro glared at Luffy_

_"You did WHAT?" he seethed out the what and Luffy was shaking_

_Kid looked to Killer with a 'really?' look and Killer nodded_

_"He told me last night" Killer said and everyone was beginning to whisper and make gossip and Killer now had no choice but to call the number he needed to call. For Law's well being._

_Law was about to say something else when Kid walked to him, everyone backed away into the front and put a hand on Law's shoulder_

_"Dude you're scaring me. Who the hell are you talking to?" Kid asked and Law turned to him and saw that everyone looked concerned or scared and still gossiping about if this was real or not._

_"What are you talking about? Luffy's right there" Law said pointing to Luffy and then things from the past came into his mind. When the first time they came into class... It was about the rules... when Killer and Kid were concerned... why Perona, with her powers, was shaken up... why... why everyone looks... why they can't seem to see..._

_Law turned to Luffy with wide eyes as it hit him, "You... you aren't real are you?"_

_"No..." Luffy said still not looking up, "What Killer said is the truth. I was from that era. I was King of the Pirates... my whole crew and I are dead. Perona and you are the only ones who can see us."_

**Flashback Continued**

Law didn't know what to feel. Literally all types of emotions are swarming in his head and heart it was hard to count each one or feel one separately. But one was doubt... maybe this was all a joke

"Law... are you ok?" Kid asked and Law was going to tell them off on how horrible of a joke this was. Luffy really can't be dead... he couldn't right? Then Law saw Nami.

"LUFFY! WAIT! DON'T SAY-!" Nami yelled running into the room through the wall and gasped when she realized that she was too late. Law did know everything now, "...Law"

Law had wide eyes and clenched them and talked to Kid as he was trying to get him to say something, "You really can't see them can you?" Law asked and Kid shook his head

"None of us can" Kid said and Law clenched his fists and the final straw was when someone behind him coughed out the world 'psycho' and the whole class but Kid and Killer were laughing.

"Fuck..." Law cursed under his breath angrily before grabbing his bad and ran out of the room

"Law wait!"

Law didn't stop, he didn't want to know who called for him. Killer, Kid... or Luffy... or whatever the hell he was. Law continued running until he was in his room at his house. Slamming the door shut, Law fell face first on his bed rethinking about the past few months and started laughed like he was insane

"Must have looked so fucked up in the head" Law said and then bit his lip, "FUCK!"

Law turned when something caught his eye near his window and growled, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Luffy, standing near the window flinched at the venom in Law's words, "Traffy I-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That" Law bit out, "You don't get to call me that!"

Luffy looked down flinching at there was more venom in Law that it made him like a pissed off King Cobra

"What the fuck are you doing here? Didn't have enough when you made me look like I was crazy!?" Law yelled and Luffy looked up to him

"Law that's not true! I never wanted any of this to happen!" Luffy yelled out in trying to get through him

"Never wanted!" Law said started to pace with his hands in his hair, frantically moving back and forth, "Never wanted this to happen!?" He said after a good 30 seconds of pacing and thinking and stopped and pulled his hands out of his hair, "Why the hell should I believe you!? You're dead! Fuck! FUCK!... Fuck... how can you do this to me? How the fuck can you do this to me!? How can you make me like you when you aren't here!? Goddammit!"

Luffy was shivering as if he was trying not to cry, "...Law... I didn't mean to... I really didn't"

"How can you not mean not to string someone along knowing you can't be with them! When you know you're not...! Fuck you! You should've listened to your friends! DAMMIT! DAMN!" Law grabbed his own face and dragged his hands down it when groaning, "You truly are... the worst thing to ever happen to me"

Luffy froze and had tears form, "Please let me explain! Please! I can't leave things the way they are! You have to know why... why I really... Law please!"

Law growled, "I don't really think a dead person deserves a chance to explain anything!"

"LAW! Please!" Luffy begged with tears and Law bit his lip angry at himself for nodding when looking and falling for Luffy's face again.

"Law... Thanks"

"Just get on with it. I really don't know why you're bothering, nothing's going to change" Law said with a thick mask on trying to cover his emotions and lash out more

"I wanted to tell you about someone from my past. My Ex. The one who died for me..." Luffy said and smiled, "He was the best thing to happen to me. His bounty was 100,000,000 more than mine before I found One Piece... he was amazing"

Law bit his lip and glared at him and mostly at himself. Why the fuck is he getting hurt over a person who's not there? Who's not even alive!?

"Law... do you want to know his name?"

"Do I have a fucking choice!?" Law asked as a bit of his mask is cracking and Luffy sighed

"His name was... Traf...Trag...Tra-fa-l-gar D. Water Law" Luffy said looking like he was struggling saying the name. Law's eyes widened in shock. Not even Kid or Killer knew his middle name, he doesn't think Perona knows either

"...What?" Law asked and Law handed him a rolled up piece of paper and Law took it and unrolled it making his eyes widen even more. This was his picture on a very old looking bounty. "Trafalgar D. Water Law wanted for 500,000,000 beli. What the hell is this?"

Luffy sighed, "The man on the wanted poster was my ex... you're his reincarnation" Luffy said and Law looked to him and Luffy smiled, "My crew and I were the only ones from the era not reincarnated and are ghosts because of a selfish mistake on my part."

Law growled and gripped the bounty in his hand and Luffy smiled more

"Law you have no idea how much I was happy to know you got reincarnated..." Luffy's smile turned sad, "I'm so glad to see you again. I never thought I would... I never thought I would fall in love with you again"

Law growled deeply

"Shut up!" Law's mask shattered and Luffy looked to him, "Shut up... shut up! SHUT UP!"

There was a knock at the door and Law's mom came in with a concerned smile, "Oh Law, there is so much darkness in this room" she said walking to the window to open it. Law's breathing increased when he saw his mom walk through Luffy

"There, now it's better in here." she said hearing the door bell ring, "I'm going to see who that is" she said and Law watched her leave and turned to Luffy who was calling out his name

"Law... you ok?"

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE OK!? You need to leave now! You're not welcome in my life! I hate you!" Law said grabbing different objects and throwing them at Luffy, most all went through him breaking and shattering from impact of the wall behind him, "I hate you!"

Law grabbed his alarm clock and throw it, breaking his window viewing the front of his house.

"Law... did you really mean it? You hate me?" Luffy said with tears and Law growled

"Why wouldn't I hate you!? You fucked with my life" Law said, "You need to get out of my life! I never want to see you again!"

Luffy took a sharp deep breath and looked down shaking, "I... I understand" Luffy looked up to Law with tears about to fall, "I'm truly sorry... I love you" Luffy mumbled and left through the wall. Law sighed out trying to make sense out of the whole thing and calm down

"NO!"

Law blinked and turned to the window that was broken. He saw Killer get out of an ambulance as some people were talking to his mom. She's crying out why her son was crazy or where she went wrong and Law looked to Killer who looked up to see him look at him. Killer had a look of apology.

"FUCK!" Law yelled running through his room and quickly gathered some items he needed in a duffle bag and opened his window to the back yard and threw it out to the grass below. He grabbed a few more things and threw them into a bag. Putting the bag on, Law heard footsteps up the stairs and Killer saying to someone he would like to talk to him first

"Law" Killer said entering the room and Law glared at him

"You're really thinking of sending me to the Loony Bin?" Law asked and Killer sighed

"Law this is best thing for you, you need help" Killer said and Law growled and took out a knife shocking Killer, "...Law"

"Stay the fuck away. I will NOT allow my so called friend to send me to a fucking crazy house" Law said and Killer glared

"You're going to kill me?" Killer asked and Law let the knife go and looked to the window and ran to it and jumped out of it

"TRAFALGAR!" Killer said running to the window concerned for his friend cause that height would seriously hurt someone. Though, when Killer looked out the window, he saw Law running away and jumped the fence and was running down the street. He told the crazy house transport about it and they called the police to help track him down

Law ran down an alley way, not too far away from his house, and he stopped to pant for air. he dropped his duffle bag and heard police sirens east of him.

"Fuck. I have to get away. I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a psych patient..." Law picked up the duffle bag and ran west and when he got out of the alley way, he saw a car pull up to him. Rolling down the window, the driver yelled at him

"Trafalgar, get in now! We'll get you out of here!"

"...Baby" Law said and jumped into the passenger's seat and saw that Perona was in the back and sighed out, "Thanks, I owe you one"

"Law, I'm so sorry about all of this. If I knew anything about it, I would have came earlier" Baby said and Law looked confused

"What are you talking about? How could you know anything that has been happening?" Law asked and Baby sighed and took off driving

"Duck your head, we don't want the police to know you're here"

"Tell me how you know"

Baby looked to Law and then back to the road, "You know that we both know that Perona has a very powerful six sense"

Law growled and glared at Perona, "You knew!?"

Perona looked to him with pained eyes, "Yes... b-but not until the day you said you guys kissed..."

Law growled deeply and started laughing like a maniac, "Shit... even my sister couldn't tell me... am I that easy to screw around with?" Law asked and Perona gasped

"No Law, I never-!"

"Perona just be quiet for once." Law said looking forward and for once Perona knew Law meant it and knew when to be quiet. Law wasn't one to be this quiet

"Law" Baby said and sighed and turned to the road, "I'm taking you to the train station. Get on and head to "East Blue District" alright?"

"...Fine... I'll move there" Law said still thinking about Luffy. After all the emotions sorted out, he wasn't angry anymore... he was indifferent, even when getting on the train and started heading to his knew home town without Luffy in his life

**End of Flashback**

"Sir, are you alright?" the train cart waiter asked and Law turned to him, "You're crying"

Law felt his cheeks and found out he was silently crying, and he smiled sadly, "No... I am far from it"

"Do you need anything to help?"

"No. Nothing will ever work..." Law said and the waiter apologized and left. Law groaned and turned to where the cloud that looked like Luffy was and it was completely gone like how he told Luffy to stay away from him and that he hated him for what he did

"...Luffy... I don't hate you... I love you. I love you so damn much..." Law said wiping his tears. He bit his lip and knew that his life will never be the same without Luffy in it. Fuck, why did things have to turn out so bad for Law? He didn't ask for too much now did he? And when meeting someone that truly accepted him for who he was...

"Fuck Luffy... why did you have to be dead... why not save me from this hell you sent me in?" Law asked out loud and heard a beep

_'NEXT STOP EAST BLUE DISTRICT'_

'My new life...' Law thought grabbing his things as he saw the train coming closer to a stop. He left and decided first off was to meet with the realtor that was going to give his a small apartment for the right price. He was walking in the morning light as it took almost a day's worth of travel to get here. Walking down the street to the apartment complex where he was getting his new place, Law growled when hearing someone call for him. He growled cause the voice was too familiar to him

"Traffy!"

Law turned to the side, "What are you doing here!?" he said looking at him to say go away and had wide eyes. Luffy's now without a hat... and his hair was in a messier and, in a way, cuter hair style. Luffy's different and the smile that shined on his face was was 'livelier' than ever

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Traffy, thank god we found you. Nami told us something interesting that she was researching with Robin!"

"Which is?" Law said as he knew it would take longer for Luffy to go away if he didn't follow along.

"They have been researching a way for us to be alive again..." Luffy said and grinned, "It worked Traffy! I'm alive!"

**TBC**


	11. Wait... He's Law's Father?

_**Previously** _

_"Do you need anything to help?"_

_"No. Nothing will ever work..." Law said and the waiter apologized and left. Law groaned and turned to where the cloud that looked like Luffy was and it was completely gone like how he told Luffy to stay away from him and that he hated him for what he did_

_"...Luffy... I don't hate you... I love you. I love you so damn much..." Law said wiping his tears. He bit his lip and knew that his life will never be the same without Luffy in it. Fuck, why did things have to turn out so bad for Law? He didn't ask for too much now did he? And when meeting someone that truly accepted him for who he was..._

_"Fuck Luffy... why did you have to be dead... why not save me from this hell you sent me in?" Law asked out loud and heard a beep_

_'NEXT STOP EAST BLUE DISTRICT'_

_'My new life...' Law thought grabbing his things as he saw the train coming closer to a stop. He left and decided first off was to meet with the realtor that was going to give his a small apartment for the right price. He was walking in the morning light as it took almost a day's worth of travel to get here. Walking down the street to the apartment complex where he was getting his new place, Law growled when hearing someone call for him. He growled cause the voice was too familiar to him_

_"Traffy!"_

_Law turned to the side, "What are you doing here!?" he said looking at him to say go away and had wide eyes. Luffy's now without a hat... and his hair was in a messier and, in a way, cuter hair style. Luffy's different and the smile that shined on his face was was 'livelier' than ever_

_"What the hell happened to you?"_

_"Traffy, thank god we found you. Nami told us something interesting that she was researching with Robin!"_

_"Which is?" Law said as he knew it would take longer for Luffy to go away if he didn't follow along._

_"They have been researching a way for us to be alive again..." Luffy said and grinned, "It worked Traffy! I'm alive!"_

**Present**

Law glared at Luffy, "Do you really think... How can I believe you?"

Luffy had wide eyes and looked down, "... I guess you can't" Luffy looked up to Law, "That doesn't mean I'm lying!"

"Fuck you. Haven't you hurt and messed with my heart and life enough? I was hunted down to be put in a psych ward for the rest of my life, did you know that!? All because you didn't tell me I was the only one who could see you!"

Luffy had wide eyes and pouted, "Perona saw us too"

"Shut up" Law had tears form, "Fuck... why did I fall in love with you? I don't want to be in love with a person that's dead... please Luffy... you have to understand I can't have you in my life anymore. I wont be sent to a fucking mental institution because of that! Just leave me alone!"

"Law listen to me please!"

"Did you think if I was your lover's reincarnation... that you would make me fall for you like you did with him?"

"Law! That was an accident! The Law back then, I known for 2 years before he fell for me! I really didn't mean..." Luffy had tears form, "I had not seen him for centuries... After running into you... I thought it would be ok cause if you were really Law's reincarnation that you wouldn't fall for me"

"Well it didn't help that you were acting the way you did! Fuck why did you think it was a good idea in the first place!? Why risk sending me into a hellhole like you did? I fucking can't sleep without seeing you and seeing you disappear! This was not fair! It's so... fucked up"

"Law... I am sorry. I am one of the stupidest people I know! I really don't think things through. That's how we ended up being the only ones that weren't reincarnated! I;m so stupid for doing this! But anyone would do the same thing to see the person they love and still loved over years and years"

"And what good is that!? You can't do anything about your feelings cause you aren't really here"

"Law you have to understand this too! I'm alive! I really am alive"

"Prove it to me" Law said and saw Luffy do multiple things to prove that he was alive. One of them was to run into a wall head first. Luffy fell back and cried out in pain as he held his head. Law rolled his eyes and sighed

"Are you ok?" Law asked walking over to him and helped him up

"Yeah" Luffy said touching his head, "Ow... ow... ow"

Law smirked, "I guess ghosts can get hurt after all"

Luffy pouted, "I ran into a wall for you to believe me that I am alive"

"Really doesn't mean anything. I have not noticed once in the past that you that you were dead" Law said sitting down next to the wall and sighed deeply, "If I had known..."

"What would you do?" Luffy asked and Law sighed

"... I don't know" Law said truthfully

Luffy pouted deeply and then smiled, "Does this mean you don't hate me?"

Law looked to him and sighed, "No...I don't hate you. But I still can't trust you at all. Even if you're alive, which is most unlikely due to the fact that dead people can't come back to life. Except for Zombies, some might say"

Law heard groaning sounds and looked up to see Luffy acting like a zombie saying 'Brains...' and he couldn't help but laugh. Luffy was still the weirdest person, ghost, being thing he's ever met... still can't ever stay mad at him even if he wanted to.

Luffy smiled when he got Law to laugh and sighed and pulled Law up to his feet, "So you live here now?"

"That was the plan, yes... since if I stayed there I would be thrown in a padded room. I did sound pretty crazy back there after all to others it was like I was talking to empty space" Law said and sighed as his heart throbbed

"Trafalgar?"

Law turned to the side to see Kid and Killer standing there and glared, "You followed me? How?"

Kid smirked proud of what he was going to say, "You're talking about the world's fastest driver and most reckless"

"So we thought that you wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in town so we hopped on the train. We made it just in time cause of Kid's terrifying driving style" Killer said still not used to Kid's dangerous driving habits and shivered and sighed, "Law you need to come back with us. You really need help"

Law was about to say something when Luffy jumped in front of him and started yelling at them, "You assholes! I wont let you take Traffy away!" Luffy said and Law bit his lip in attempt not to tell Luffy they wouldn't be able to hear him

"Who are you?" Kid asked and Law's heart skipped a beat and looked to Luffy and Luffy then had wide eyes

"Oh that's right! Law people can see me! See! See!" Luffy said pointing to Killer and Kid and Law had wide eyes

"Law who the hell is this psycho?"

"Shishishi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm Traffy's boyfriend!" Luffy said and Law had doubts that they could hear Luffy. After all that's just crazy. Dead people can't become alive right?

"Traffy?" Kid said confused

"He obviously just made Trafalgar into Traffy, like a nickname isn't that right Kiddy?" Law said

"F- I mean damn you!" Kid yelled and Killer pouted expecting Kid to say 'Fuck you'

"Aww you're no fun" Killer said and had wide eyes and turned to Luffy, "Wait you're Law's boyfriend!?"

Law had the widest eyes and turned to Luffy who was grinning and nodding to Killer's question and turned back to Kid and Killer

"Please excuse me" Law said grabbing Luffy's arm and pulled in to the side and hugged him

"You really are real" Law said burring his head in his neck and felt Luffy nod

"I thought running into a building should've made you believe me" Luffy said

"You touched so many different things in the months I've known you. You could have done the same with the building"

"Then why would I hurt myself for that?" Luffy asked and Law laughed

"You said you were stupid?"

"Ah, right. I guess I did hurt myself for you to believe me" Luffy said rubbing his neck and smiled. Law sighed out as one thing was on his mind

"How are you alive?" Law asked and Luffy smiled

"Well there was this witch... I mean really old creepy doctor that was in our era. Robin and Nami were researching on her to see if she was reincarnated or not. She ended up being this doctor witch person and she gave us life"

"That doesn't make sense"

"It doesn't have to. She said that if something here wanted us to be here alive then she'll give us life." Luffy smiled, "Nami tried to stop the thing that happened in the classroom. We feared that you would hate us... which you did and not want us around. But deep down inside you, you wanted us to be here... so because of you wanting us to be here, we're alive"

"What?"

"I'm glad you don't hate me Law" Luffy said and Law sighed and smiled

"I'm glad you're here" Law said and frowned, "Luffy don't say a word about what you said to me. It'll make you sound crazy"

"Shishishi. It's fine, as far as I'm concerned I'm just the reincarnation of the second famous Pirate King" Luffy said grinning and Law laughed gently

"You egotistical bastard" Law said pulling Luffy into a small kiss and had to ask, "Where's your strawhat?"

"Oh... right. It really wasn't mine to begin with. I just had it as a promise to return it to Shanks after I become a great pirate." Luffy said sadly and smiled, "Hopefully it's back where it belongs" Luffy said and was about to kiss Law again when

"LUFFY!" someone yelled tackling him to the ground away from Law

"LUFFY!" an afro man yelled and began shaking Luffy, "LUFFY I HAVE SKIN!"

Luffy was laughing really hard, "Brook! Stop shaking me!"

"Sorry!" Brook let go and twirled to his feet and smiled, "I just can't believe I have skin~!" and then Brook was on the ground sulking, rubbing a thumb on the ground, "Now I can't do anymore Skull Jokes... yo... ho...ho...ho..."

Kid walked to Law and pulled him to where Killer was, "Law who the hell are these whack jobs?" Kid asked and Law shrugged

"I didn't meet this guy" Law said

"BROOK! YOU MORON!"

Law, Kid and Killer looked to see Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Chopper and Robin walking their way to him. Nami is as pissed as hell as she walked to Brook

"Can we try to actually fit in for-" Nami said when Brook looked to her

"Nami, can I see your panties?" Brook said and Law flinched

"What's up?" Killer asked

"Watch" Law said

"You moron!" Kid and Killer had wide eyes at the sound of the crack from the punch the woman gave to that man

"One rule to remember, do not piss her off" Law said

Luffy got up when Chopper ran to him with a great big smile.

"Hey Chopper what's up?" Luffy asked and Chopper smiled bigger

"Look Luffy, look! I'm human! I'm fully human and I have my awesome hat and it has antlers attached! Doctrine is cool in this era!" Chopper said and Luffy smiled and nodded when Franky came walking to them and flexed

"Oww... sadly I am too" Franky mumbled and had a tear form, "I can't store my cola in my stomach fridge anymore" He said and Nami walked from a beaten up Brook to them and sighed irritated

"Are you idiots trying to make us not fit in? Go ahead blow our chances of normality" Nami said but Franky continued

"Well at least I still have my suuuuper massive arms! OWWW!" He said doing his super pose and Nami growled at him

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Law, Killer and Kid walked to them confused, "What's going on?"

"I guess it looks like we have to explain" Zoro said and Sanji nodded

"We'll do it over some food" Sanji said

"Let's go to a quiet place" Robin said and Law nodded

"I have to meet with the realtor for my new apartment. After that, do you want to go there?" Law asked and everyone agreed and was following Law when Sanji yelled

"Zoro!" Sanji yelled and everyone turned to him to see Sanji yelling at Zoro, who was heading in the opposite direction, "Zoro! We're following someone right in front of us to their place how the fuck can you get lost!?"

"I was taking a shortcut" Zoro explained and Sanji growled

"We don't even know where we are and you are actually thinking of taking a shortcut!? You follow me or no sex for 5 months" Sanji said knowing how to get to his boyfriend and Zoro grumbled about a prick of a cook as his boyfriend and walked to him

"Terrible sense of direction?" Law asked in a tone that made Zoro growl

"Shut up you jerky doctor!" Zoro yelled and Law laughed

"Love the sound of that one" Law said as they began to walk to his newer apartment. a few minutes of walking, and chatting immersing around the group, Luffy grabbed Law's hand making Law's heart leap in surprise and joy. Law smiled and tangled their fingers together. This feels so right for once.

"Stop right there"

Law froze and turned around along with all of the others. Luffy and Law's eyes widened as Chopper, Usopp and Brook's legs were shaking in fear. Doflamingo... Doflamingo was here? Why the hell is Doflamingo here!

"...Dad" Law said and Luffy turned to Law

"Wait, he's your dad? D-Dflm...Mingo's is really your dad!?"

"...I hate to admit it but yeah" Law said and looked to Luffy, "Why?"

"Fuck..." Luffy said, "Fuck fuck fuck!"

Law looked to Luffy and was trying to pinpoint why Luffy was freaking out that Doflamingo is his dad. Was this something from their past? After all he was the reincarnation of Luffy's past lover so who's to say that there weren't anymore. Law looked to Doflamingo and back to Luffy and know what was in the past and what is going to happen now was not good. After all his father will not just take a day off to travel to a lesser town for sightseeing

**TBC**


	12. Doflamingo's deal

_**Previously** _

_"Zoro!" Sanji yelled and everyone turned to him to see Sanji yelling at Zoro, who was heading in the opposite direction, "Zoro! We're following someone right in front of us to their place how the fuck can you get lost!?"_

_"I was taking a shortcut" Zoro explained and Sanji growled_

_"We don't even know where we are and you are actually thinking of taking a shortcut!? You follow me or no sex for 5 months" Sanji said knowing how to get to his boyfriend and Zoro grumbled about a prick of a cook as his boyfriend and walked to him_

_"Terrible sense of direction?" Law asked in a tone that made Zoro growl_

_"Shut up you jerky doctor!" Zoro yelled and Law laughed_

_"Love the sound of that one" Law said as they began to walk to his newer apartment. a few minutes of walking, and chatting immersing around the group, Luffy grabbed Law's hand making Law's heart leap in surprise and joy. Law smiled and tangled their fingers together. This feels so right for once._

_"Stop right there"_

_Law froze and turned around along with all of the others. Luffy and Law's eyes widened as Chopper, Usopp and Brook's legs were shaking in fear. Doflamingo... Doflamingo was here? Why the hell is Doflamingo here!_

_"...Dad" Law said and Luffy turned to Law_

_"Wait, he's your dad? D-Dflm...Mingo's is really your dad!?"_

_"...I hate to admit it but yeah" Law said and looked to Luffy, "Why?"_

_"Fuck..." Luffy said, "Fuck fuck fuck!"_

_Law looked to Luffy and was trying to pinpoint why Luffy was freaking out that Doflamingo is his dad. Was this something from their past? After all he was the reincarnation of Luffy's past lover so who's to say that there weren't anymore. Law looked to Doflamingo and back to Luffy and know what was in the past and what is going to happen now was not good. After all his father will not just take a day off to travel to a lesser town for sightseeing_

**Present Continued**

"Dad... what the hell are you doing here?" Law said getting angrier that something happened to Luffy in the past and it was due to his father's past being. Law growled when he saw Luffy shiver, trying to gain his normal self, but he was obviously reliving something that was unknown to him. He saw Luffy flinch when Doflamingo started laughing

"Oh, you little shit. You dare make a mockery of my family name and leave unscathed? I come home to see your mother crying out that something went wrong with you and the news..." Doflamingo growled, "You psycho shit, I'll make you pay"

Law felt Luffy back up and all he was concerned now was about Luffy, no one else. What the hell did this man do to Luffy back then to make him so scared? Law growled

"What did he do?" Law gritted out and Luffy looked to him to see him shaking in raw anger and refused to speak and Doflamingo spoke up

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"How did you find out I would be here?" Law yelled louder like if that was what he said first and yelling louder to make his father angrier

"You shit!" Doflamingo growled out and then smirked, "You honestly didn't think I have resources?" he said raising his arm and around 25 people popped out all around them

"Now, my dear shit of a psychotic reject of a son. I came here to drag your sorry excuse for a human ass back home and-"

"Don't talk like that about Traffy you asshole!" Luffy said still somewhat behind Law and Law looked to him. He would feel great hearing Luffy stand up for him like that but this was no time for that.

"Shut up you faggot!" Doflamingo said and Law growled at that

"Don't talk to Luffy like that!" Law yelled

"You're not one to talk like that to me Law. Remember that" Doflamingo said, "After coming home to see all the mental vehicles surrounding my house I though that shit of a mother of yours finally lost it, but then I got a call from one of my subordinates" he said and Vergo walked next to Doflamingo and Law had wide eyes

"You're the guy from the security at school"

"Hired to keep you and your sister under control" Vergo said and Law's eyes narrowed

"Like that was much help, look how I turned out" Law said and Vergo growled

"I've seen some crazy shit from you kid. Some crazy shit. Eating lunch on the roof talking to no one" Vergo said and Law clenched his fists and Luffy looked down, "Though the straw that broke the camel's back was when I saw a video of your faggot friends talking about how you were kissing some man, and by the looks of it, the person who is holding your arm. You see you left me no choice but to tell your father about my findings, all of them."

Law had wide eyes and glared harshly at Kid and Killer. Not only did they out him as crazy without really talking to him about it and try to send him to a fucking crazy house... but they... well fuck... his father is one of the most homo hating guys he knows...

"Sorry Law, we didn't know-" Killer stared

"Shut up faggot" Doflamingo said angrily and turned to his son, "Now son, come home with me. We will give you the best psychiatric help there is. We'll get you cured of this craziness you're in. We'll even get you to hate those who even think of anything even remotely gay. You'll be just like me and-"

"FUCK THAT!" Law yelled angrily and growled, "You don't know how badly I wished that Corazon was my father! NEVER YOU!" Law yelled knowing that Corazon was openly gay. He even started a resort for gay couples needing to get away from their normal lives for relaxation. Corazon was Law's uncle and always played with him, Perona, and his daughter Lammi when they were really little. Then one day, out of the blue, Corazon and Lammi disappeared off of the face of the earth as the resort he took so long to build was burned down. Law knew Doflamingo was behind his uncle's disappearance but he had no proof. He just remembers his dad's angry outbursts about his uncle and him fighting with him constantly saying that what he was doing was wrong. He despised his father ever since, even more when he turned abusive to his mom and everything.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Doflamingo asked instantly getting very very angry, "Wrong fucking answer you shit" he said snapping his fingers. Zoro, only having Wadou Ichimonjion hand drew it out as the 25 people came rushing in. Zoro was about to attack when Nami stopped him

"Why are you?"

"Zoro you can't just attack them with a sword. You might kill them. Do you know about the laws around here, cause I don't. But we're not pirates, not anymore"

Zoro thought about it and put his sword back and smirked raising fists, "Fist fight it is then" he said running to attack

"That is not what I meant!" Nami yelled and Sanji walked to her

"No Nami, let him. If we do nothing we'll be dead. They're coming in for the kill" Sanji said getting in the fight stance as Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper hid behind a trashcan. Unlike them, Kid, Killer, Zoro, Franky, Sanji and Robin were starting to fight

"Dos fluers... oh!" Nothing happened

"Robin!" Sanji said running to her and kicked the man that was rushing towards her and looked to her, "Robin, go where Nami and the others are. You have to remember once a devil fruit user dies they wouldn't have the powers anymore" Sanji said and Robin smiled

"Right, old habits die hard I guess. Thanks for saving me Cook-San" Robin said leaving for where the others were hiding.

"Anything for you robin~!" Sanji yelled all happily and with hearts for eyes

"Sanji this is no time to goof around! Watch out behind you!" Zoro yelled and Sanji looked behind him and kicked the three men about to attack them

"Hey Mosshead mind your own business!" Sanji said hearing Zoro scoff at him and ran to him and kissed him slightly, "Thanks for the warning~" he said fighting next to Zoro

"Shit cook" Zoro said with a grin and Sanji smirked

"Oi Zoro!" Sanji yelled

"Yeah?" Zoro said punching out someone

"How many did you get?"

"These assholes are strong, around 7?" Zoro said and Sanji smirked kicking another guy

"That makes 8 for me" Sanji said in a way Zoro knew well and smirked

"You're on"

_hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_

"That is enough of you holding on each other in that disgusting way!" Vergo yelled running at Luffy causing him to jump away from Law to avoid getting hit and Law growled at Doflamingo just standing away watching

"You fucking coward! Having your men attack us instead of yourself! You scared you'll be sent to jail and fu-!" Law started when Doflamingo ran and punched Law in the face causing him to fall back with so much force blood came trickling down his mouth and chin.

"Traffy!" Luffy yelled trying to get to him but Vergo was in his way and Law growled, "Get the hell outta my way!"

"Nope, Doflamingo deserves to beat the shit out his son" Vergo said and Luffy growled

"Fuck you! Get out of my way now!" Luffy yelled punching him in the face, the cracking sound was echoed and Vergo passed out from the sheer blow. Doflamingo looked to Luffy and then Vergo and smirked. Doflamingo walked to Luffy and grabbed his arm

"Let me go!" Luffy said trying to pull from the tight grip

"Not a chance" Doflamingo said pulling Luffy to his chest and snapped his fingers. Every person stopped attacking and Law sat up rubbing his head and turned to Doflamingo and had wide eyes

"Shit..." Law said as he watched Doflamingo put a gun to Luffy's head. Luffy had wide eyes in fear as he knew bullets would affect him now.

"LUFFY!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper yelled as Luffy started struggling

"Don't struggle you shit" Doflamingo yelled pushing the gun further in his temple and turned to Law, "Now Law about my previous deal. Come with me and do what I tell you. If not there will be a nice shiny bullet in your... boy...friend's head" Doflamingo said having trouble saying 'boyfriend'

Law looked shocked and anger grew, "You'll really would stoop that low?"

"I'm growing impatient. What is your answer?" Doflamingo growled out clicking the barrel on and Luffy bit his lip

"Don't listen to him Traffy! I'll be fine! You have your whole li-!" Luffy tried to explain

"SHUT UP YOU SHIT OR YOU WILL DIE!" Doflamingo yelled and Law yelled in nervousness

"NO!" Law yelled and Doflamingo looked to him and Law looked down, "Alright Dad... I'll go with you if you do not hurt him"

"Beg for his life" Doflamingo said and Law bit his lip and fell to his knees

"Please father" Law said and gulped his pride down and put his head on the ground like he was bowing, "Please spare Luffy's life... I'll do anything"

"That's more like it!" Doflamingo said starting to laugh when there was a huge explosion of fire at Doflamingo's back causing him to scream and let Luffy go in pain. The scream out in pain caused Law to look up in time to see Luffy run at least 3 feet away. Luffy and Law before turning around to see the cause of Doflamingo's pain. Law was confused on who that was since he never seen him before and Luffy gasped with a biggest grin ever

"ACE!" Luffy yelled out and the other looked to him and smirked

"Hey Lu? Can't you handle this weakling? I haven't seen you this weak since we first met as kids!" Ace yelled out and Luffy puffed his cheeks out

"Shut up! I don't have the gum gum powers anymore and this guy was the one who single handedly wiped out my crew!"

Law had wide eyes, this was the Ace that Luffy was talking about? The one who sacrificed his life for Luffy? Law had even wider eyes. Was his dad in the past, the one who killed everyone from Luffy's crew? Law growled narrowing his eyes. Doflamingo was going to pay.

"Hey Lu?"

"Yeah Ace?" Luffy asked as he saw a bunch of bad guys surrounding Ace

"How about a little help? Team up like old times?" Ace asked with a grin and Luffy eagerly ran to his brother's side. Everyone, including Law was watching in awe as Luffy and Ace fought so gracefully together. It looked like it was easy when they did it.

Doflamingo stood up from where he was and used everyone's shock and awe against them and took out a knife and was about to attack Law when Zoro blocked it with Wadou Ichimonji

"You!" Doflamingo growled out in clenched teeth

"I always stay focused on the enemy. Always" Zoro said using his sword to push Doflamingo back and Law looked at Zoro confused and Zoro looked to him, "You surprised? Well Luffy likes you. I would not let anything hurt you"

"Says the person who didn't want us together

"Says the person who was actually alive" Zoro said and Law looked to the side and then back

"Well I can handle my own fights, go away" Law said and Zoro looked to him

"Then explain why I had to step in" Zoro asked and Law growled

"Bastard, this is my fight go away!" Law growled out and Zoro nodded

"Don't get killed" Zoro said and Law huffed

"Not with a creepy green haired guardian ghost ass on my back" Law said and Zoro huffed and walked away with sheathing his sword

Doflamingo started laughing, "You fight me? Don't make me laugh"

Law looked to him, "Tell me one thing. Did you kill him? Did you kill Corazon?"

"Yes, and that little shit of a daughter he adopted too."

Law bit his lip. He was getting so pissed off. Lammi too? That sweet innocent girl? Fuck... was he really related to such a monster? Law was shaking he was so pissed off

"And do you know I'm glad for it!" Doflamingo said

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh did I make the poor insane boy angry?"

"You think I am angry about you killing Corazon or his daughter? You think I'm angry about all the shit you said about Kid and Killer?" Law asked growled eyes flashing with a murderous look, "You fucking threatened Luffy's life! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'll teach you how to talk to your father you ungrateful shit!"

Law and Doflamingo were charging at each other in for the kill when

"Freeze!"

**TBC**


	13. Explaining Everything on The Ship That Brought Luffy to The Top

_**Previously** _

_"Well I can handle my own fights, go away" Law said and Zoro looked to him_

_"Then explain why I had to step in" Zoro asked and Law growled_

_"Bastard, this is my fight go away!" Law growled out and Zoro nodded_

_"Don't get killed" Zoro said and Law huffed_

_"Not with a creepy green haired guardian ghost ass on my back" Law said and Zoro huffed and walked away with sheathing his sword_

_Doflamingo started laughing, "You fight me? Don't make me laugh"_

_Law looked to him, "Tell me one thing. Did you kill him? Did you kill Corazon?"_

_"Yes, and that little shit of a daughter he adopted too."_

_Law bit his lip. He was getting so pissed off. Lammi too? That sweet innocent girl? Fuck... was he really related to such a monster? Law was shaking he was so pissed off_

_"And do you know I'm glad for it!" Doflamingo said_

_"FUCK YOU!"_

_"Oh did I make the poor insane boy angry?"_

_"You think I am angry about you killing Corazon or his daughter? You think I'm angry about all the shit you said about Kid and Killer?" Law asked growled eyes flashing with a murderous look, "You fucking threatened Luffy's life! I'm going to kill you!"_

_"I'll teach you how to talk to your father you ungrateful shit!"_

_Law and Doflamingo were charging at each other in for the kill when_

_"Freeze!"_

**Present~!**

Both Law and Doflamingo skidded to a stop to see there was Doflamingo's parole officer with two other officers aiming their guns at the two

"Both of you get your hands up!"

Law raised his hands grumbling slightly as they came to cuff both him and his father, 'Well I guess this was the life I was always headed down even if I didn't want to'

"WAIT!" Luffy yelled and ran to the police officer handcuffing Law

"Sir wait over there" the officer said in a strict tone and Luffy had tears form

"He didn't do anything!" Luffy said and the officer was about to say something until Law spoke up

"Luffy... don't get involved!"

"But Traffy I can't just let-"

"Luffy this is not a time for your stubbornness. It's ok" Law smiled reassuring, "You don't have to drag yourself down with me. That guy seems to need help" Law said and Luffy looked to see were Law was looking at and saw Ace with a knife in his shoulder and gasped

"Shit! Ace!" Luffy started to run and then stopped by the parole officer

"I know about Doflamingo and his family. Tell me what happened." the parole officer said and Luffy looked to Ace, "It's ok, we called for a couple ambulances, he will be fine" the parole officer said and Zoro walked to them

"Luffy go help your brother. I'll explain things here" Zoro said and Luffy nodded in thanks and ran to Ace to help him out. Zoro then explained that Law lost it after hearing about his dad confessing to the murder of his uncle and cousin and lost it even more when his dad threatened Luffy's life at gunpoint.

"... I see" the guy said sighing and then grinning and started laughing and walking to the officer cuffed Doflamingo, "Oh boy Doflamingo! You have no idea how glad I am to not be your parole officer anymore! You finally cracked after all these years! I don't have to follow your sorry ass anymore!"

Doflamingo had slightly wide eyes. He punched Law. He threatened to kill someone and Law. He fucked up his only chance to be free and he started to resist the officer but the man had a tight grip on him and glared at Law

"You stupid shit! I'll escape and I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Doflamingo said as he was forced in the back of the police cruiser. the parole officer tapped the car

"Take him away boys!" he said happily and free from Doflamingo and turned to the guy who was arresting Law, "Hey! What are you doing!? He had nothing to do with this!"

"But sir, he-"

"He did nothing except defend himself against that mad homicidal maniac!" the parole officer said and the officer let Law go after asking a few questions. Him and the other officers decided to go and arrest Doflamingo's henchmen as the ambulances came

"Finally. He's gone" Law muttered under his breath rubbing his wrists

"Traffy! Traffy!" Law looked up and got tackled to the ground by a grinning idiot, "Traffy~!"

Law laughed and ran a hand through Luffy's hair and smiled noticing Luffy on top of him, "Just like how we met"

Luffy chuckled his unique chuckle, "Yeah, I guess but" he said leaning down and Law caught on

"But what?" Law whispered playing along

"I can do this" Luffy whispered and kissed Law and Law kissed him back. The two got up a few minutes later and Luffy looked to where Ace was, on a stretcher near an ambulance getting his shoulder patched up

"I should go see if he's ok" Luffy said and Law looked to him

"When Zoro was explaining things to them, was what he said true?" Law asked, "Is he really your brother from your time?"

"Yes" Luffy said

"Then how does he know-" Law said and Luffy laughed

"I have absolutely no clue" Luffy said, "You want to come meet him? The past you never met him either"

Law looked to him and smiled, "I'm sure I will later, but I need to search for Kid and Killer. They haven't been around"

"Alright~!" Luffy said running to where Ace was and Law began searching for his friends. Soon Law found his friends passed out at least 20 feet away

"Oh brother" Law said patting them on the cheek startling them awake

"Law, what happened?" Kid asked rubbing his head, "And why did I feel as if someone hit me in the head with a fucking bat?" he said and Killer was rubbing his too wondering the same things. Both had wide eyes when they realized what happened

"SHIT! The fight! What about the fight!?" both yelled freaked out sitting up and looked around and Law laughed

"Calm down" Law said with his hands up, "The fight's over. So I was just looking for you guys"

"What? But it just started" Kid said and Killer groaned

"Those bastards knocked us out" Killer said and Law laughed

"For a second there I thought you to were fucking somewhere" Law said and killer and kid looked seriously offended

"... I would not... we would never do that Law. We know when to not do it" Killer said and Kid nodded

"Did you really think we would fuck when that bastard was trying to hurt you when it was partially our faults in the beginning?" Kid asked, "Are we that untrustworthy to you?"

"No, nothing like that" Law said, "You guys are my best friends and if I didn't think you're trustworthy, then I wouldn't have you two as friends now would I?"

"No" Killer said and looked to Law, "Then why did you?"

"Kid says 'fuck you' a lot. Even more recently. Broke the record 2 times" Law said smirking

"3" Killer said and Kid was about to say 'fuck you' and slammed his hand over his mouth

"See?" Law said smirking more, helping them up, "And I know everyone has their limit of how much teasing they could take even if by a couple of simple words. Killer's proven his to be short fused"

"Fuck you" Killer said and an idea popped in Kid's mind instantly and jumped Killer and Killer looked confused, "What are you?"

"Payback" Kid said and sucked on Killer's neck and Killer groaned

"Kid, I just got through saying we knew when not to do it... ahh... Kid stop it!" Killer said and Kid sat up admiring the deep mark he left on Killer's neck and saw the look Killer gave him and smirked

"Oh how the tables have turned"

"Fuck" Killer said blushed rubbing his neck, "Damn Kid, I never did it that hard to you"

"'A mark to claim what's mine' isn't that how you put it?" Kid asked and Killer groaned and was about to say something when Law spoke up

"Well if your weird lover's quarrel, not really quarrel is done, I wanted to say that everything is wrapped up here. Luffy's over there with his brother and friends" Law said and the two looked to where they were and Killer looked to him

"One question" Killer said and Law looked to him, "Is Luffy the person you were talking to that no one else could see?" Killer asked and Law had wide eyes remembering what they said about him needing help.

"Shit..." Law said backing up, "How can I forget? You guys were trying to send me in a mental institution!" Law said growling, "Fuck you guys. How the fuck can you do that to me!?"

"I'll take that as a yes?" Killer asked and Law growled and sighed

"Perona could see them too just ask her, I'm not crazy you assholes!" Law yelled without thinking about the situation and Kid looked confused

"Are you talking about those guys? the ones we could see?" Kid asked and Law had wide eyes and bit his lip

"I'm not talking to you. I take back about my line of untrustworthy. Anything I say I know you'll use against me and I won't allow you to send me to a fucking crazy house!" Law yelled seeing Luffy look over at him and they started walking towards them

Killer sighed, "Law do you really blame me? If Kid wasn't real and I was talking to a black space, thin air, claiming he was there and said I had sex with him what would you think?"

"That you were as crazy as hell" Law said instantly causing him to furrow his eyebrows in realization. Law then looked to Kid who looked appalled at Killer's statement and started laughing and turned to Killer, "Though, I never had sex with Luffy"

"You almost did" Killer said and Law blushed

"Fuck I did say that out loud didn't I?" Law said and sighed, "But they are obviously real if you could see them now"

"Now?" Kid asked and Killer had wide eyes

"Law is his name really Monkey D. Luffy?"

"That is what it says on my bounty!" Luffy said grinning as everyone were walking up to them and and Nami hitting him on the head

"Ow! Nami that hurt!" Luffy cried out

"You moron! I want to live a normal life!" Nami said and Ace laughed next to her and smirked

"Did you really think life would be normal once you met Luffy?" Ace asked and Nami shook her head and Killer looked to them with wide eyes

"Bounty...? You really are from that era aren't you?" Killer asked and Robin smiled

"It seems like our Captain is more open than we thought" Robin said and nodded, "Yes we are"

"We were the Strawhat Pirates" Robin said, "I am Robin the archaeologist, Nami's the navigator"

"Hi" Nami said waving slightly obviously still pissed that she would never live a normal life.

"Usopp's the sharpshooter, and Chopper here was our doctor"

"Hello" they said together still freaking out, shaking at the legs

"Though I'm still a doctor!" Chopper said and Robin chuckled

"That's right...Brook was the musician, Franky's the shipwright"

"Yohohohoho! It's always a pleasure meeting new people that we once met before. Hello, how do you do?"

"What's up?"

"Sanji's our chef, as Law would know his specialty of cooking"

"Damn good food" Law said almost drooling and Sanji smirked

"Glad you liked it"

"Wait!" Killer looked to Law, "Is that the food you ate that one time in class?"

"Yes" Law said and turned to Killer, "Now if they weren't real, how the hell can you see the food?" Law said sticking his tongue out

"Trafalgar, you forget. We were real but not real to the physical plane" Robin said, "Though we can control what we can touch and stuff like that"

"HA!" Law yelled and looked to Luffy with a smirk, "I was right"

Luffy blushed knowing Law was referring to when he smacked in the side of the building to prove he was real , "I wouldn't do that otherwise Traffy!"

"Yeah, yeah" Law said and Luffy pouted

"Well, the last people here are Zoro. He's the swordsman and first mate and Luffy's our captain" Robin explained and Luffy smiled

"And this is my big brother Ace! He was the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed

"Hello" Ace said and Killer and Kid had wide eyes

"Do you believe them?" Kid asked and Killer didn't know what to believe and Law looked to Luffy as if they didn't believe them

"You guys don't believe us do you?" Robin asked and Killer and Kid looked like they didn't

"It's way to far-fetched for us" Kid said and Robin smiled

"Perfectly understandable, how about we prove it?" Robin said and the two nodded

"Trafalgar instead of your new place, let's show them to our ship!" Robin said and turned to Luffy, "Does that sound good captain?" she asked

"Ship?"

"Ship! Yes!" Luffy yelled excitedly and turned to Ace, "Ace you never seen the ship either!"

"I thought I did at Alabasta" Ace said and Luffy and the other Strawhat pirates, except Brook looked down

"It didn't make it" Luffy said, "Franky made us a new one"

Ace grinned, "The ship that took my brother to the top. Have to see this one!" he said ruffling Luffy's hair

Nami turned to Franky, "Where did we leave the ship again Franky?"

"What's this place called?" Franky asked

"East Blue District" Law said and Franky grinned

"It's here" Franky said and Luffy grinned

"East Blue?" Luffy asked and Law looked to him and nodded, "COOL!"

"Why?"

"Zoro, Nami, Sanji and I were from a sea called the East Blue. I'm not sure where Ace was from, but he grew up there" Luffy said and Sanji sighed

"I keep telling you Luffy, I grew up in the East Blue but I was originally from North Blue" Sanji said and Luffy grinned

"Sea?" Killer, Kid and Law asked and Nami grinned

"Right! There were 5 seas. North, South, West, East and the Grandline" Nami said, "I have the maps of the whole world and once we get to the ship, you're welcome to look through them"

"Sure" Killer said, "Do you happen to know why it is illegal to learn about your era?" Killer asked shocking Kid as he was wondering if Killer is beginning to believe these obviously crazy people.

"We'll explain all on the ship don't worry" Robin said as they were walking to the ship

"Shit!"

Everyone turned to Sanji

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked and Sanji looked to him

"See anyone missing again?" Sanji asked and they all laughed

"Good luck finding him" Robin said

"I'll be back later to cook!" Sanji yelled running calling out for Zoro

"What happened?" Killer asked and Nami laughed

"No worries! Zoro's horrible with directions. Seriously we had one road we needed to be on, no way to get lost and he ends up getting lost" Nami explained

"No one can be that bad" Law said and Usopp narrowed his eyes halfway

"You would say but you don't know him" Usopp said and Luffy laughed

"I remember a time when past Traffy tried to open his brain to see what was wrong with him!" Luffy said and Law looked to him and laughed

"Sounds like something I would do" Law said and Luffy smiled

"Well of course, he's you!" Luffy said confusing Kid, Killer and Law

"We'll explain that as well" Nami said sighing.

_hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_ _hiddensecretsofonespast_

Everyone saw the ship come into view and Ace ran to it

"That's your ship?" Ace asked grinning, "That's amazing!"

"I know!" Luffy said and the Strawhats gave a huge tour of the ship and they on the deck where they were explaining things. That the reason for the Great Pirate Era was illegal to study was because the reincarnations of the people from the era had their exact names and personalities. Trafalgar D. Water Law was a pirate captain of the Heart Pirates, pirates with a bunch of surgeons. Luffy mentioned that the stuffed animals Law has now were a few names of the crew members he had. Eustace Kid was a pirate captain and Killer was his first mate.

"I don't believe it" Kid said and Killer and Law looked to him and Kid growled, "I can't believe you do!"

"Nami" Law said making Nami look to her, "You had my bounty, Luffy showed me. Do you happen to have anymore?"

Nami hit her fist on her other hand, "Right! I think I have Kid's" she left to her room and brought out a bounty and gave it to Kid and saw that it was his bounty and had wide eyes. The picture even looked like him

"Shit... that's" Kid said and everyone looked to him and he had a gleam in his eyes, "So cool!"

Killer chuckled at Kid's excitement and turned to Nami, "May I look at your maps?"

"Sure, Follow me" Nami said and the two left to another room with Killer. They returned around ten minutes later with Killer being shocked

"How... how did the world's structure change so drastically in 500+ years?" Killer asked and Luffy smirked

"There was a lot of crazy shit happening" Luffy said and everyone nodded

"Best way to explain that" Robin said

"How did you all die?" Kid asked and Killer hit him on the head for being rude

"Sorry for Kid" Killer said and Luffy shrugged

"Naw, it's ok" Luffy said

"Well... I died protecting Luffy during a war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines" Ace said and Luffy looked down, "The only reason why I wasn't reincarnated was because I was waiting for Luffy so I can be there with him" Ace finished and Luffy smiled slightly.

Luffy ended up explaining how The Strawhat Pirates and the Heart Pirates merged into one crew after noting their feelings for each other and after Luffy gained the title of "Pirate King". Then they were, later, in a battle with Doflamingo.

"What?" Law said with wide eyes even if he knew

"Yeah, that bastard" Franky said and sighed and Robin continued

"Doflamingo had the upper hand on us... was about to kill our captain when Law jumped in between the attack and took it" Robin said and Ace's eyes clenched. His little brother had to live through two people in his life getting killed in front of him. Law bit his lip seeing Luffy shake

"Law gave us a chance to escape, he told us to escape. Everyone escaped" Nami said and bit her lip, "But Law died for us, for Luffy"

Luffy then explained, very strained as if he was struggling not to cry, that he couldn't take the pain and rage that another one of the people he loved died for him and the killer got away. So they ended up going after him. The Hart Pirates went their separate ways from them saying that wouldn't be what Law would've wanted.

"F-fuck" Luffy said wiping the continuous flow of tears, "I was a horrible captain... I hunted him down and because of it... my crew got killed... and... and we... fuck!" Luffy yelled and Law's heart throbbed and he pulled his back to his chest and hugged him that way when Usopp walked to them

"Luffy, you really don't remember what happened do you?" Usopp asked and Luffy looked to him confused and he smiled slightly, "We were the ones who put the idea to go after that bastard in your head. Zoro and Sanji came up with it and we all agreed to convince you" he said and Luffy had wide eyes

"Right!" Chopper said, "I'm a doctor and it killed me to see you in so much pain and couldn't do a thing about it" Chopper said and Franky grinned

"We couldn't help but try to help out little bro" Franky said and Nami walked to Luffy with a smile

"We were there for you then, and we will always be there for you" Nami said and Luffy cried

"I-I'm so lucky... you guys are the best" Luffy said and sighed, "Even though we were cursed for it"

Law smiled and sighed and hugged Luffy more, "I'm sorry that all happened to you... was Doflamingo as bad as he is now?"

Luffy looked to Law and shook his head, "This Dol-Mingo... was tamer than the one we know" Luffy said and Law bit his lip. He didn't even want to know that Doflamingo when his father was bad enough...

Luffy looked to Law, "Though I'm with you now and we're both alive" Luffy said kissing Law, "You really had no idea how much I was torn inside... I was afraid to love you knowing I was really nothing but a ghost and cursed to be one for ever"

"Don't worry I love you and who knew forever was this short" Law said smirking and Luffy grinned and relaxed in his arms and Kid and Killer were bawling in each others arms and Law sighed

"Way to match up to your past selves" Law said and Killer and Kid cussed him out and Law smirked

"Does that mean you believe I was fucking crazy?" Law asked and Kid and Killer nodded and Luffy smiled

"I still believe you are, I mean you're with me" Luffy said and Law laughed

"That's true" Law said and smiled. Even though everything bad happened to Luffy, he was there with him now and now he proved that he wasn't crazy because he saw the ghost of his current boyfriend who was alive.

**TBC**


	14. Place of Belonging

**_Previously_ **

_"F-fuck" Luffy said wiping the continuous flow of tears, "I was a horrible captain... I hunted him down and because of it... my crew got killed... and... and we... fuck!" Luffy yelled and Law's heart throbbed and he pulled his back to his chest and hugged him that way when Usopp walked to them_

_"Luffy, you really don't remember what happened do you?" Usopp asked and Luffy looked to him confused and he smiled slightly, "We were the ones who put the idea to go after that bastard in your head. Zoro and Sanji came up with it and we all agreed to convince you" he said and Luffy had wide eyes_

_"Right!" Chopper said, "I'm a doctor and it killed me to see you in so much pain and couldn't do a thing about it" Chopper said and Franky grinned_

_"We couldn't help but try to help out little bro" Franky said and Nami walked to Luffy with a smile_

_"We were there for you then, and we will always be there for you" Nami said and Luffy cried_

_"I-I'm so lucky... you guys are the best" Luffy said and sighed, "Even though we were cursed for it"_

_Law smiled and sighed and hugged Luffy more, "I'm sorry that all happened to you... was Doflamingo as bad as he is now?"_

_Luffy looked to Law and shook his head, "This Dol-Mingo... was tamer than the one we know" Luffy said and Law bit his lip. He didn't even want to know that Doflamingo when his father was bad enough..._

_Luffy looked to Law, "Though I'm with you now and we're both alive" Luffy said kissing Law, "You really had no idea how much I was torn inside... I was afraid to love you knowing I was really nothing but a ghost and cursed to be one for ever"_

_"Don't worry I love you and who knew forever was this short" Law said smirking and Luffy grinned and relaxed in his arms and Kid and Killer were bawling in each others arms and Law sighed_

_"Way to match up to your past selves" Law said and Killer and Kid cussed him out and Law smirked_

_"Does that mean you believe I was fucking crazy?" Law asked and Kid and Killer nodded and Luffy smiled_

_"I still believe you are, I mean you're with me" Luffy said and Law laughed_

_"That's true" Law said and smiled. Even though everything bad happened to Luffy, he was there with him now and now he proved that he wasn't crazy because he saw the ghost of his current boyfriend who was alive._

**Present Continued...**

Sanji had returned pissed with an annoyed Zoro and saw everyone hanging out

"Sorry we're late, this idiot happened to be on the other side of town" Sanji said

"I was taking-"

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled, "I'm going to make dinner, and I expect you to help out with the dishes or no booze for a year" Sanji said and Zoro grumbled following Sanji to the galley as well as Ace, following them to help out. Soon, Usopp and Franky and Chopper went to their specially made areas to start doing their expertise. Robin and Nami showed Kid and Killer to the room that Robin held her research of the ponegliphs to give them a better understanding of their past.

Everyone left the deck, except Law and Luffy.

"Law... I'm sorry" Luffy said and Law saw the seriousness in Luffy's tone and face, "I never meant to hurt you at all..." Luffy said and Law smirked

"Yeah, but I know how hard it is to resist all this" He said referring to his body and Luffy looked and laughed

"The same ol' Traffy!" Luffy said and Law kissed him

"I'm glad you're alive"

"I'm glad you are" Luffy said and Law leaned in close

"Want to finish what we started last time?"

Luffy flushed, "Captain's quarters' free"

"Great" Law said pulling Luffy and kissed him as they made their way to Luffy's Captain's quarters for a night filled with nothing but passion. Afterwards, they were laying in each others' arms sighing in content

"That was amazing" Law said and Luffy grinned and cuddled to Law's chest

"I knew it would be" Luffy said and Law looked to him and smiled, shaking his head

"Isn't it weird that I'm dating someone I've apparently dated 500+ years ago?" Law asked and Luffy looked to him and shook his head

"No. Why would it be?" Luffy asked and Law looked to him and laughed

"You're really weird"

"Trust me, there are plenty more weirdos in my era. There were even mermaids and Kokoro was this really old fat drunk ugly one!"

Law smiled and shifted in the bed to see Luffy, "Hey Luffy, I want to know more about you. I want to hear about your adventure, your story"

Luffy perked up and grinned, "Alright~!"

Law watched and listened as Luffy started his story from the beginning, when he met Shanks who gave him his hat to the end when they died. Luffy looked absolutely excited and happy to share his whole adventure to the man he loved. Law smiled with most parts and then frowned with the darker parts especially at the end.

"So... after you know, you were cursed?"

"Yeah... pretty much" Luffy said and sighed, "We've been here for 500+ years not being seen by anyone, the only one's who saw us were you and Perona."

"Shit... you really had a rough life"

"No. It was great, just not the end, and even now I'm here with you alive. So everything worked out, shishishi" Luffy said and Law smiled

"I guess so, no one alive now can say they had the greatest adventure" Law said and saw Luffy stare at him, "what?"

"Traffy, stay here with us" Luffy said and Law looked to him

"Sure, on one condition"

"Which is?"

"No more secrets" Law said, "Promise me you told everything in your past?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"That one time you invited me to your house... I sorta stole all the meat you had in your freezer" Luffy said and Law laughed

"Anything else?"

"Nope, no more secrets from my past!" Luffy said

"Great, I'll stay here with you" Law said and Luffy grinned and about to say 'I love you' when the smell of Sanji's cooking flooded the room. Luffy was about to run out when Law grabbed his wrist, "Wait"

Luffy whined, "But Traffy, foooooood!"

"You might want to get dressed first" Law said and Luffy looked down and laughed before dressing and ran out calling for Sanji's cooking and Sanji yelled at him to wait and a few crashes of plates and more yelling. Law shook his head with a grin

"I honestly do not know what I got myself into" Law said getting up and getting dressed and walked out. The sight before him looked chaotic in every which way, all the crew were sitting on the deck eating a lot, Luffy stealing people's food. Sanji kicking him away, Zoro almost stabbing Luffy in the arm with a knife. Usopp putting hot sauce on his food so when Luffy ate it he wouldn't steal from him again.

Law laughed, they were a bunch of pirates for sure. Kid and Killer walked to him completely stunned

"You really like all that?"

"It certainly far more of an entertaining atmosphere than at home for sure. I mean, we probably were like that too back then" Law said grinning, "Remind me to cancel renting that apartment"

"Why?" Killer asked and Law looked to him

"I promised Luffy I would live here with them"

"You're fucking crazy" Kid said and Law laughed

"I heard that before!" Law said going to Luffy and sat next to him and knew he finally found a place he wants to be and where he belonged. With his pirate King. The adventures they would have, cause they were on a ship, that the might, no not might, will, sail on the high sea and have awesome adventures.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :3


End file.
